Sailor Lunar: Season 1
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: What if Sailor Moon and her friends were also in another dimension? But they are different than the ones we know already. Join Sailor Lunar as she fights off the Dark Kingdom with the help of rest. Alternate Universe Sailor Moon -Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Sailor DarkestNight: Welcome readers! Hope you enjoy the story. This story is just for fun! Because it's an Alternate universe of Sailor Moon!

Episode 1/ Chapter 1: Rise of a Star, Sailor Lunar!

The sun shined straight threw Selena's curtains. Knowing it was time to wake, Selena's eyes slowly opened as she swung her legs over her bed. She didn't say up to late last night studying the moon. It had always interested her somehow. Selena dressed herself in her school uniform, a white long sleeved shirt that went to her chest and then a long white dress from under it that went to her thighs. She pulled her white stockings up her legs and then after that she put white high heels on. Fixing her white bow that lay down on her chest, she began to brush her and put it into her regular hair style. When she was all dressed, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mother" she said taking an apple from the fruit bowl (You can really tell she is different than Serena. Just to let you know this is Serena in an alternate universe"

"Good morning, angel" her mother said fixing her something to eat. Her daughter was already 14 years old (1 year older than Serena at the beginning of sailor moon) and she turned out to be a fine young lady.

"I best to get going, it's already 8:27" she said grabbing her bag and her apple, walking out the door.

"I have a good day" her mother replied. Selena, a 14 year old girl with pink hair and blue sapphire eyes was a cheerful girl who always made good grades actually the best in the school.

"Kitten, wait up!" her friend Hazel replied. Everyone she knows says she is as nice as a kitten so they call her that.

"Hazel, you're finally early" Selena said with a soft chuckle.

"My mom woke me up today and let me tell you it was loud" she said rubbing the back her head.

"Well, I don't want to be late" Selena said turning to walk. Hazel followed after her. After walking and talking for 5 minutes, the school appeared. It didn't take long to reach their classroom or their seats. Selena was reading a book on the moon while Hazel was chatting with her friend.

"Eh, Kitten your always reading that book" Kati said. Looking up from her book, Selena just smiled and laid her book down.

"I like the moon, the legends and fairy tales" she said putting her book away.

"Really, you must watch it every night" she said.

"Yep, I can't go to sleep until I send a prayer to the goddess of the moon Selene" she said.

"You're amazing, don't you know" she said. Class was starting and the teacher Mrs. Allen was collecting homework.

"Mrs. Auski, may I please have your homework" she said. Handing her homework over to the teacher, she looked out the window. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

School went by fast for Selena. Walking home with Hazel, she could hear Hazel's sighs. She wondered if it had to do with the math test they had today. She had the highest score in the class, a 100 while Hazel had got an 81. Looking over, she saw a light purple cat being poked by a group of kids.

"Look, that poor kitty is being poked I'm going to help it" Selena said as she walked towards the ground of kids.

"Wait for me!" Hazel shouted loudly waving her hands. The kids turned to see her and backed away.

"Why are you poking this poor little kitty?" she asked.

"We just want to see what's under that bandage" they said pointing to it.

"Well you don't have to poke it, please go home your parents are probably worried" she said with a smile.

"Ok" they said and ran off.

"Wow you are so good with kids, what are you going to do with the cat?" she asked.

"I'm going to take it home after I remove this bandage" she said reaching down to take it off.

"Well I'm going home, see you later" she said and ran away. Pulling the bandage off, a sliver crescent moon appeared. She blinked at the symbol, she wonder what it meant.

"Well kitty, we best to get you home" Selena said and carried the cat.

'_She's the sailor of the moon, the search for the princess starts now' _the cat thought as she closed her eyes to rest on the way there. Walking home, she wondered who could abandon such a cute cat. Her mother would probably let her keep her or him anyways. Rubbing the cat's head, she saw the symbol again. Where did it come from? Her house appeared and she walked up closing the Iron Gate behind her. Opening the door, she let the cat down and wiped her feet.

"Let me put my stuff away and then I will get you some milk" she said and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The cat meowed and walked around.

'_I'm going to have to speak to her soon. But not now'_ she thought as she ran into the wall. She rubbed her head and sat down opening her eyes. Selena heard the noise and ran downstairs, seeing if the cat was ok. Looking down the cat seemed ok and she went to get her some milk and went back up stairs.

'_She's a caring girl, I hope I'm right about her being a sailor soldier'_ she thought licking the milk. The door opened as her mother and father appeared. They saw the cat and called their daughter downstairs.

"Who's this cat?" her father asked.

"It was being poked by some kids earlier and it looked like it had no owner so I want to bring it home with me. I'm sorry for not asking first but I couldn't see it left alone out there" she said looking down.

"Its ok, you did the right thing even if it's not your cat, I wouldn't want an animal to be left alone outside either" her mother said. Selena's eyes lit up.

"I guess you're staying and by the looks of it you seem to be a female" she said picking the cat up.

"I'll take her to my room now" she said turning to walk back to her room. Opening her door, she put the cat down on her bed and returned to her homework. Cosmic turned to her and sat down swinging her tail. It was time to tell her. She was on her last question when the cat spoke.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Cosmic thank you for taking care of me" she said. Selena turned around looking at the cat.

"You can talk?" she said her eyes were wide.

"Of course I can, didn't you see this crescent it allows me to talk" she said. Selena blinked, this couldn't be real.

"I will love to know your name" Cosmic said leaning her head to the side. Sighing Selena turned back to finish her homework then back to the cat.

"I'm Selena, Auski Selena nice to meet you Cosmic" she said.

"Well, Selena you are the hero of Love and Justice, Sailor Lunar and your job is to find the moon princess" she said.

"Nani, I'm not some hero I'm just a regular girl" she said.

"You are and if you don't believe me, than here" she said as her crescent glowed. A brooch fell into her hand. It was gold on the outside and white on the inside with a sliver moon.

"Please repeat what I say, 'Luna Prism Power, MAKE UP'" she said.

"Ok, Luna Prism Power, MAKE UP" Selena shouted and her transformation began.

"She is the chosen one after all" Cosmic said as Selena landed on her feet. Looking in her mirror she was wearing a Sailor Scout outfit.

"This looks cute and what's this" She said as she touched her forehead.

"The jewel in the middle will glow when someone is in danger" She said as the jewel glowed brightly and projected an image of Hazel appearing in some monsters hand.

"Oh, no Hazel's in trouble at the beauty salon" she said.

"Let's go!" Cosmic said.

At the beauty salon, Hazel bleeding on her neck because the monster was scratching her throat. It laughed as all the energy was being sucked out threw her nails.

"GET OFF ME, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Hazel shouted.

"No one is going to help you little girl" it said.

"You're wrong!" someone shouted. Sailor Lunar was standing by a window looking down at them.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" She said holding a pose.

"Let's get this over with" it said sending slim at her. Sailor Lunar slammed against the wall while Hazel dropped to the ground. It was getting closer to her by the minute.

"Use your tiara, Sailor Lunar!" Cosmic shouted. She nodded and turned around to see someone hit an arrow at the monster. She thought he was kind of cute but returned her focus to the monster.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled and the monster was dusted.

"NOO!"

"Great job, Sailor Lunar" Cosmic said.

"Thanks, but who was that gentleman" she said.

"We may know soon" Cosmic said as they left.

Sitting on her bed, she stared at the moon. Maybe there was to it then she could ever dream.

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks for reading and please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Episode 2/ Chapter 2: Deadly Flowers, Protect the girls' hearts!

Selena still thought she was dreaming and woke up to check. Nope, it was real. She hoped she didn't have to fight those monsters; all she wanted to be was a regular girl. Walking slowly as she was not trying to wake Cosmic up, she got dress for school. She kept staring at the cats forehead, she remember a legend about people who lived on the moon. There was a royal family that had a crescent on their foreheads. It matched Cosmic perfectly; she would have to ask Cosmic later.

"I see you're up" Cosmic said scaring poor Selena again. She wasn't use to a cat that could talk and never in her life had she met one.

"I always get up early for school" she said walking out and leaving the door opened for Cosmic.

"Please don't talk in front of my parents" she whispered. Cosmic nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Good morning, father and mother" she said with a smiled. Grabbing an apple and a bowl from the cabinets, her parents spoke back.

"Good morning, Angel" her mother said sipping more of her coffee.

"Good morning and you forgot to show us what you made on your test" her father said laying his newspaper down.

"A 100 like always!" she said cheerfully. She poured Cosmic some milk and then lifted the bowl down on the ground. She waved good bye and left leaving Cosmic in the care of her mother and father. She was thinking to herself when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" she said.

"Next time, watch where you're going, brat!" the young gentleman said and walked around her. She turned her back to him and hurried to school.

'_Geez, he didn't have to be harsh!_' she thought looking straight ahead. She hoped she didn't run into him again.

Cosmic was busy sitting on Selena's bed thinking. Swinging her tail side to side she was trying to think when the Dark Kingdom will attack. They already have now and soon they will do it again.

'_I hope we find the other Sailor Soldiers soon, Sailor Lunar will not be able to fight them alone_' she said. That was right; there was still four soldiers missing. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter (Trust me, they will be different) needed to be found and aid Sailor Lunar in her quest to find the moon princess.

'_When Selena comes home, I have to tell her more about our enemy'_ she thought and left out of the window to find more information.

It was lunch time already at school and Selena was sitting under her favorite tree reading a book on the moon. Just before Hazel came, Selena had finished her lunch.

"Hey, Selena have you heard about this new station on the radio?" Hazel said sitting down next to her with her arms around her legs.

"I don't listen to the radio that much but what knew station?" she said laying her book across her stomach.

"The one where this guy reads these letters and a winner is picked. They give the winner a rose" she said.

"How does he pick and what time?" she asked. She would listen to this station tonight.

"He reads the lucky winners letter on the radio, it's on at 8:30 every night" she said. The bell rung and Hazel and Selena left to class. At least it wasn't that late at night.

When the time came, she turned the radio on. She listened to the man's voice as he read the letter that won. By, 9:00 the station changed to something different and she turned it off. Cosmic was listening as well to it and then told her they would discuss it tomorrow. Nodding Selena pulled her sheets up to her and fell asleep. Cosmic was looking out the window before falling asleep as well.

The next morning went by fast. At school, everyone knew the winner was their own teacher, Mrs. Allen. So, they waited for her to come in. She was pretty late and by the time she walked in the bell rung. She looked tired and looked as if she had no energy.

"I wonder what happened to her" someone said as they looked at the rose on her chest.

"So, it was Mrs. Allen after all" Selena murmured. They watched as she leaned while she walked to her desk.

"Good morning everybody is everyone here today" she said looking around.

"I guess so, I'm so tired I guess I will take a nap, no class today" she said before falling asleep on the desk. Selena walked up to her and shook her.

"Mrs. Allen are you ok?" she asked. Mrs. Allen didn't respond and her snores became louder.

"She would never fall asleep like that" she said walking back to her desk.

"Well, let's do whatever we want since she is sleep!" some boy yelled as everybody began talking. Selena was worried about her teacher and left the classroom to the office. Once she came back, ever one was looking out the window as the medics pulled up.

"It must be serious than" Hazel said. They came in and took Mrs. Allen away back into van.

"I hope she is ok" Selena said watching the van leave. Class was cancel and so everyone went back home.

"There's something not right" she murmured to herself and again bumped into him again.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at the man again.

"Geez, watch where you are going, everywhere I go I bump into you, brat" he said.

"It's not my fault, your everywhere I go and stop calling me brat I have a name!" she said raising her voice a little. He smirked and walked away.

"What's his problem" she said sighing and walking to the arcade center. She wanted to talk to her friend Alex who works here and a milkshake.

"Good Afternoon, Selena" he said waving at her. She waved back and sat in one of the stools.

"Your chocolate milkshake is coming right up!" he said. She loved chocolate but didn't want to eat too much. Tapping her fingers on the counter, she thought about what happened today. It was usually for Mrs. Allen to fall asleep in class and she wanted to find out why. She was going to listen to the station again tonight (I'm trying to not make it the same as Sailor Moon so Hazel won't be put to sleep like Mrs. Allen). Alex came with her milkshake and she thanked him. She slurped her milkshake up in time and left the money next to an empty glass. She ran into Cosmic on the way home.

"Cosmic what are you doing out of the house?" she whispered trying to not make people think she was crazy which she thought she was.

"I was looking for more information on our enemy" she said walking with her.

"Oh, when we get home I got something to tell you" she said.

Once at home, Selena explained everything that happened at school today. She was waiting for the station to come on today.

"Once we get the station channel we will go check it out" Cosmic said and Selena nodded. Turning stations she found it and told Cosmic.

"It said, 96.12" she said. They both nodded and ran out the house to the radio station network.

When the got there they went to the entrance.

"Do you guys happened to have a station '96.12'?" she asked the officer. He said no and they walked off. They walked into an ally and thought of the situation.

"He said there wasn't one but it comes on that channel" she said.

"He won't let us by either so I think it is time to use the Crescent Star Pen" Cosmic said as her symbol on her forehead glowed and a pen was floating in front of her.

"What do I use this for?" she said looking at the pen in her hand.

"It will allow you to change into anything you want. Say 'Crescent Star Moon change me into…' whatever you like" she said. Selena nodded.

"Crescent Star Moon change me into a news broadcast lady!" she said as she transformed.

"I like this outfit anyways let's go!" she said. She walked up to the officer once again without falling at all. After convincing him to let her past they both walked into the building. They searched a room until they came to a door with a rose on it.

"Its here" she said opening the door. The man turned to look at Selena.

"You're busted buddy" she said. He laughed and a monster appeared in front of.

"Oh no, LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She yelled. After the transformation, Kaori disappeared.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" she said holding a pose.

"We will see about that" she said running at her. Sailor Lunar slammed into the wall. She stood up and leaned against the wall grinding her teeth in pain.

"Ha, what can you do, feel the thunder of sonic waves!" she said. Sailor Lunar closed her ears as the sound was driving her nuts but she had to get somewhere safe. She ran out the doors to the roof with the monster right after here.

"You're useless" she said sending another wave at her. She dodged it this time and took this chance to attack.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled throwing her tiara. The monster was damaged but not destroyed.

"NANI!" She yelled shocked as the monster was only injured. Before the monster could attack, an arrow ran through the monster chest. She took this chance to attack.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled throwing her tiara again. The monster was dusted and she turned to look for the man. The mystery man disappeared before she could even thank him.

"Let's go home, Cosmic" she said jumping down from the roof with Cosmic on her shoulder.

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks again for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor DarkestNight: Enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to not make them actually like the Sailor Moon Series! Oh if you guys are wondering, Selena goes to an 'All girls School' if you wanted to know.

Episode 3/ Chapter 3: The Guide to Losing Weight!

"Selena, there are some things I need to explain to you about after you come from school, understand?" Cosmic said.

"Hai, well I'm off now" Selena said waving good-bye to Cosmic. Watching her walk away, she went back inside because Selena's mother was calling her.

In the Dark Kingdom, Jade walked up to Queen Nova with the energy she collected. Queen Nova took it and place in her crystal ball.

"This is not enough! I'm still in a weak state!" she said.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but there was problem" she said.

"Well, take care of it!" Queen Nova said and dismissed her. Jade walked around in her room trying to think of a plan to get rid of the Sailor Trash. An idea came to her and she left to gather more energy.

"Selena, haven't you noticed how slim Mrs. Allen is" Hazel said.

"Iie, I don't pay attention to Mrs. Allen that much" she said. Hazel stood up and shook her head.

"Well then I will show you" she said pulling Selena up and dragging her to a window. She pointed to Mrs. Allen, who was grading tests and Selena nodded.

"See I told you" she whispered.

"I wonder where she goes" Selena said even though she didn't need to lose weight.

"Eh, she goes to 'Golden Gym' haven't you heard of it" Hazel said. Hazel was always keeping up with was new.

"Nope, just now hearing about it" she said taking note about this in her mind.

"Well after school we're going, you got that!" she said smiling as the bell rung again. They walked back class the entire time talking.

'_I'm not so sure about this_' she thought letting out a sigh. She wondered if Cosmic noticed the gym to.

"Kitten, you almost ran into the door" Hazel said as Selena was coming back to her senses.

"Oh, I should be watching where I'm going" she said walking into the classroom. Cosmic was watching her on a branch near a window.

'_She seems in deep thought lately_' Cosmic thought. She would have to ask her later.

Selena was walking towards the tree where Cosmic wanted to meet her at only to be stopped by Hazel. Hazel begged her to for four minutes and that's when she gave in.

"I'll go" she said. Hazel was jumping up and down and pulled Selena after her. Cosmic could see that she didn't want to go and followed them. She came upon a gym and by the looks of it to her it was new.

'_I'm going to check this out and then see what Selena thinks_' she said rushing in the gym when the door opened again.

"It's so nice in her, don't you think" she said.

"Hai" Selena said and changed into some gym clothes they had prepared for them. Hazel and her quickly went to the workout area.

"It doesn't look as if you need a workout, Kitten" Hazel said.

"I do it every day at home" she replied doing 5 more jumping jackets.

"Wow, no wonder you look so slim" she said doing some pushups. Mrs. Allen passed the room they were in, looking very tired.

"She looks tired, I mean really tired" Hazel said peeking out the door as Mrs. Allen left.

"I wonder what made her so tired" Selena said drinking some water. She saw Cosmic past by and head down the hall on the right.

'_What's she doing?_' she thought making a confuse face. Placing the water cup in the trash, she walked to get her towel.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask her tomorrow" Hazel said grabbing a towel.

"Hey Kitten I heard they have tubs!" she said.

"Awesome let's go" she said walking after Hazel to tubs.

She returned home 20 minutes later, hoping she hadn't worried her parents. Opening her gate, Cosmic was waiting outside the door.

"Sorry, I didn't come to the meeting" she said.

"It's alright, I followed you and looked at this new place" she said walking the door last.

"Oh you mean the gym. Mother, Father I'm home" she said hanging her bag on the hook and taking her homework out. Cosmic nodded and went up the stairs to her room. Walking right after, Selena opened her bedroom door. She sat on the bed and did her homework while listening to Cosmic.

"Now, that you speak about it, Mrs. Allen came out of there like her energy was draining completely" she said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She would go there tomorrow to look around more.

"Yep and now what did you need to talk about early" she said. Cosmic explained about the Dark Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. Nodding and working on her homework, she got more of idea of who they were up against.

"And that's all I can remember" she said stretching on the bed.

"Thanks for the information" she said putting her homework away and starting to brush her hair. She being a hero wasn't that bad at all but she knew she couldn't handle this herself.

"I'll go investigate the situation tomorrow" Cosmic yawning and laid down on her side of the bed.

"Hai, I guess it's time for bed now" she said jumping into bed.

The next morning was quiet, Selena wasn't sure why but did what she did every day. Coming downstairs, her mother handed her an apple and her lunch. She smiled and took it; she was going to look for her father but decided to just go to school. On the way there, she thought about what the moon princess was like. Cosmic never went into detail about her and if she did her look would be far much easier. She was almost there when she tripped over something and landed into someone's back.

"Watch where you're going oh it's just you Brat" he said turning around to face her.

"My name is Selena, not brat!" she yelled.

"Fine, if we are doing introductions then I will tell you mine, the name is Drake" he said rubbing his brown hair. Selena blushed just a little and walked around him.

"See you later, Lena" he said teasing her again.

"Ugh, would he stop calling me names" she said walking towards her school. When she got towards the gate she saw Mrs. Allen pull in. She had gotten out the car and walked towards the entrance very fast.

"Something isn't right" she said walking after Mrs. Allen. Selena walked past her teacher and saw how tired she looked. Did she not get any sleep?

"Good Morning, Mrs. Auski" she said yawning.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Allen" she said. She opened the door for her teacher letting her go first and then walking in next. She sat down and waited for her to call roll.

"Good morning class" she said pulling a chart out. She called everyone's name out and then proceeded with the lesson from yesterday. After a few hours it was lunch time and Selena was thinking about the gym while eating her lunch. She saw that Mrs. Allen's face wasn't that bad then it was earlier.

"Hey Kitten, do you want to go to the gym today" she said.

"Sure there is something I want to check out" Selena replied reading her 'Legends of the Moon' book.

"Great, we can meet outside the gate" Hazel said sitting next her. Hazel was thinking about some boy she met the other day.

"You know the bad thing about going to a girl's school" Hazel said.

"Nani?" she asked her friend.

"There are no boys at all" she said. Selena rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"When will you read something different besides about the moon" she said. There was nothing exciting about the moon at all.

"Because I always wanted to learn more stuff about the moon, is that a bad thing" she said.

"Nope" Hazel said. Lunch was over and the two girls walked back to class.

Cosmic was walking down some stairs into a basement at the gym. Looking around she saw a big tube filled with energy.

'_I have to report this to Selena_' she thought. Walking back up the stairs, she thought she should wait for Selena to get here before they can check it out for sure. Selena and Hazel were just walking in the building when Mrs. Allen came out of a room and walked down a hallway.

"Hey Hazel how about you go get ready while I go check something out" she said.

"Ok" Hazel said and walked to the changing rooms. Selena ran down the hall when she ran into Cosmic.

"I was just going to meet up with you, you may want to transform" Cosmic said and Selena nodded.

"Lunar Prism Power, MAKE UP!" she shouted and she transformed into Sailor Lunar. When she was done, Cosmic lead her down some stairs into the basement. In a container was her teacher, Mrs. Allen.

"Mrs. Allen!" she said and right when she walked in front of her Jade appeared. She spoke her line very fast and tried to get to Mrs. Allen.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" She said holding a pose. Then she ran straight for her teacher but was stopped by Jade.

"Where do you think you are going Sailor Lunar!" Jade said creating three human males.

"GET HER!" She commanded them. Sailor Lunar backed up as they charged straight at her.

"Try not to hurt them, Sailor Lunar!" Cosmic said. Sailor Lunar looked for a weak spot while dodging them.

"SAILOR LUNAR, THE BELTS!" Cosmic yelled (What, I had to make it different then the show XD). She nodded and waited for them to surround her.

"Here goes nothing, SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled and spun around the belts.

"Moon Dusted!" she said.

"No" Jade said.

"Now to get back the energy, SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She shouted and the glass broke.

"I'll get you next time, Sailor Trash!" she said.

"We did it, but who was she?" she asked.

"That is Jade, out enemy" she said. She returned to her uniform and went to find Hazel. Hazel was waiting by the door.

"I decided not to exercise today" Hazel said. Selena nodded and walked after her.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Hazel said.

"Hai!" Selena said with Cosmic following right behind her.

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks for reading again and please tell me what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor DarkestNight: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and a few quick reminders! I will include some stuff from the manga and anime and in this chapter Sailor Lunar will be seen by someone else for the first time :3

Hai- Yes, Iie-No and Gomen- Sorry

Episode 4/ Chapter 4: Lights On! Everyone wants to be a superstar!

Selena was doing her homework as usually when Hazel called her. Looking over she grab the phone and laid her pencil down.

"Hello?" she said waiting for someone to reply.

"Hey Selena did you hear" Hazel said.

"Hear what?" she said.

"You know, Superstar Rin is coming here!" she almost screamed in the phone.

"Oh yeah, now I remember a girl at our school today me" she said starting to write again. Hazel went on chatting for a while and then hung up. She looked at the poster on the wall; it was a picture of Suzuko Rin. The girl was her role model every since she was 12 years old. She smiled maybe she would be able to meet her for real.

"Hello Selena-chan" Cosmic said waving a paw in front of her.

"Oh, I was just thinking, was there anything you said?" she asked.

"You keep staring at that poster; can you tell me who she is?" Cosmic asked quite curious.

"That's Suzuko Rin, a singer. She's my role model, she sings from her heart" she said as Cosmic nodded understanding.

"Oh look at the time, its 8:30!" she said running out the door. Cosmic just shook her head and went to the window sill.

"Jade, you have failed me once again" Queen Nova said not very pleased.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I promise I will do better next time" she said with a very angry look. Queen Nova couldn't see why she should trust her again but she would this time.

"You better, I will not have any more failures!" she yelled. Jade knew she had to get rid of Sailor Lunar and fast!

Selena woke up and did her daily routine. Today Suzuko Rin was coming today and she couldn't wait. She hoped the Dark Kingdom didn't attack today. Cosmic wasn't any where in sight; she must've got up earlier than her then. Making sure to grab her homework, she left her room and walked down stairs.

"Good Morning" she said but she didn't see her mother in sight.

'_She must be sleep still_' she thought grabbing her breakfast and leaving the house. It looked as if it would be a beautiful day today, as the sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight.

"Kitten, aren't you going to wait for me!" Hazel said running up to her out of breath.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you behind and when did you start to wake up early again?" she said.

"Since I failed another test, mother making me wake up earlier and making me study now" she said.

"Do you need help studying because I would be glad to help" Selena said.

"Thanks!" she said. Drake saw Selena past by and decided to annoy her to death, again.

"Look who I run into again" a voice said. Turning around she saw Drake sitting on the bench next to the arcade.

"Drake, I don't have time to talk to you, I have to go to school you know!" Selena said standing in front of him.

"Aw, come on you have plenty of time since it is 8:20 and your school isn't that far away" he said taking his glasses off.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about, thank you very much" she said starting to walk away with Hazel.

"Lena, come on just a little chit chat" he said standing up.

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted.

"Eh, I will not because it's fun to tease you" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"But please stop calling me that, I hardly even know you" she said walking away.

"There is something about you I don't know, Lena" he murmured walking into the arcade. Selena and Hazel stayed quite the whole they walked to school until Hazel spoke up.

"Who was that guy anyways" she spoke to her softly.

"You mean Drake, he just likes to tease me that's all I really don't know him" she said. She was getting tired of him doing that to her. Finally, they arrived at school and lucky they did because by the time they made it into their seats the bell rung.

'_That was close, I don't like being late!_' she thought as Mrs. Allen who was looking better, called roll.

"Auski Selena" she called.

"Auski Selena" she called again and looked over at her. She looked as if she was thinking very hard. Snapping out of her thoughts she replied.

"I'm here" she said and looked back out the window. Mrs. Allen wondered if there was something wrong today and returned to her roll call.

Rin arrived a little late that morning. Her manager had a hotel room waiting for them. Stepping out of the car, she was flooded by the paparazzi and cameras.

"Please make way for Rin!" her manager shouted walking in front of her. They all shouted questions at her and it was driving her insane. Sure she should already be use to it but it was still too much for her since she was only 16. She was glad she had made it to her room and decided to take a quick shower.

"I'm going to take a shower, Lily" she called as she closed the bathroom door. While taking a shower, she heard the door open. Who could it be? Turning, she faced a white monster.

"EKK!" she screamed as she was glued to the shower. Then it copied her image and left impersonating her.

After school, most of the school left heading to the place where Rin was holding auditions. Selena decided to follow as well with Hazel not far behind.

"I can't believe it!" Hazel said jumping up and down. There she was in person on a stage talking in a microphone.

"I'm Rin and I have decided to hold an audition for a new star!" she said. Everyone including Hazel tried out. Hazel and 6 other girls made it in. Selena didn't want to try out. It didn't matter to her if she was a star or not. Walking away, she sat on a bench outside the park.

"Is everything okay, Selena-chan?" Cosmic asked.

"I'm ok, nothing to worry about" she said.

"Are you sure Selena?" Cosmic asked again.

"I'm fine" she murmured and got up walking away. Cosmic stood there watching, she wasn't so sure. Going to the park, she saw Rin giving a note to each winner.

"Meet me here on Friday at 6:30 pm for the next round" she said leaving the stage. Getting the limbo, she grinned. Everything was falling into her plan. Now she hoped no one would mess it up.

Sitting in a tub of water was Selena, thinking about something. Hazel had been calling her off the hook and she couldn't stand it no longer and put her phone on silence for a while. After taking her bath she was dress and went off to bed. Cosmic came back to find her in bed and sat there looking at her.

"I wonder what you have been thinking about lately?" she asked out loud in a soft.

Selena knew it was Friday and that Rin was holding a second round at the park. She hoped Hazel made it and that the Dark Kingdom didn't mess her friend chance at being a superstar. She had been thinking a lot lately about being a hero and a normal girl at the same time. Her parents worried about her coming home late at night but she would lie to them. She hated lying especially to her parents. Before she walked in the school, she heard noises coming from the side of the building. She walked around and saw a group of girls.

"Once I become a superstar I will miss you all!" Hazel said waving.

"No, I will be the superstar!" someone else yelled.

"IT WILL BE ME!" a girl yelled.

"NO, ME!" someone else shouted at the three of them. Selena didn't like this one bit and it all started when Rin held that audition.

'_I can't just blame someone without proof_' she thought shaking her head. The bell rung and everyone stopped arguing and left to class.

During lunch time, Selena was reading and eating her lunch when a group of girls came up to her.

"Hey Kitten, who do you think will be the superstar!" Kate said.

"Yeah, will it be me" Hazel said. Selena didn't want to be a part of this and got her stuff and left back inside.

"Do you think we upset her about this superstar thing?" someone asked.

"Nah, she is probably jealous" Anna, a girl in her class said.

The time for the second round came by fast. Hazel and the six other girls had left a while ago. Selena was curious of who would win and decided to go with Cosmic that is. Besides she wanted to be there just in case something bad happened. Watching from a distance, she could see things were going well. Until Rin wasn't Rin no more. She walked away behind a building still shock.

"Cosmic did you see that!" she said.

"Yes, I did and you need to stop her. I'm glad we followed along" she said.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted holding her brooch in the air.

"Great" she said hiding in the trees.

"With this energy, The Dark Kingdom will take over!" the monster shouted.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" She said.

"We will see about that little girl" it said. She opened her mouth and white gooey stuff went flying towards her. She dodged it and ran up to the monster.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She shouted but her tiara got stuck in the monster rather than moon dusted it. Her eyes went wide as her tiara fell to the ground. Looking up she saw an arrow where the tiara was.

"Do you need help, Sailor Lunar?" someone spoke.

"Who are you!" the monster hissed.

"I'm the White Knight" he said. She him pull another arrow, shooting it at the monster. She decided to aim her tiara where he shot the arrow at, the red circle in the middle of its forehead.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She shouted and it was moon dusted. She was walking away just when Hazel and Kate woke up.

"Thank you, for saving us" Kate said. Great, she was discovered.

"Who are you" Hazel asked. Sailor Lunar looked over at Cosmic and she nodded.

"Are you sure" she whispered to Cosmic. It was fine with Cosmic.

"I'm Sailor Lunar, now please go back home" she said and ran away for sight.

"Is she a protector or something?" Kate asked Hazel.

"I don't know" Hazel said turning to wake the others up. Cosmic knew Sailor Lunar would be discovered soon.

Sailor DarkestNight: I believe the Sailor Scouts do get discover in the manga I'm not so sure. But please tell me what you think.

Next episode/chapter: Is the new girl an enemy? The Soldier of Mercury is Discovered!


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor DarkestNight: I'm changing the cover of the story, to where Sailor Lunar and Sailor soldiers are on there. Hai-Yes, Iie-No, Gomen-Sorry

Episode 5/ Chapter 5: Is the new girl an enemy? The Soldier of Mercury is discovered!

The weekend went by fast for Selena. The only thing she did was fighting the Dark Kingdom and studying for an upcoming test. She was hugging her pillow to her stomach, thinking. During this time, she was thinking would they ever find the next soldier or not. Of course the moon princess slipped to her mind again. How could she protect something that didn't want to be found?

"Selena-chan, are you ok?" Cosmic asked watching her.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the moon princess" she said softly.

"I hope we find her soon, I don't want the Dark Kingdom getting to her first" she said falling into sleep.

"Selena-chan, you didn't take your bath or eat, I'm worried about you" Cosmic said shaking Selena with her paw.

"Ok, I'll go eat and take a bath" she said lazily getting up from her bed.

"Let's hope we find another soldier soon" she said remembering the injury Selena had gotten. She could still see on her arm when she puts a short sleeve shirt on. She couldn't afford Selena to get hurt no more so training was going to have to happen soon. After a while, Selena had came back and sat on her bed reading yet another book.

"Cosmic, is any of this stuff true" she said.

"What stuff, oh in that book, let me see" she said jumping on her bed. Reading a page, she shook her head some of it was true and some were not.

"How did you guys breathe on the moon?" she asked laying her book on the desk.

"That I do not know" she said licking her paw and rubbing her head.

"Well then off to bed" she said jumping in the bed and staring the window. She wondered what it was like living on the moon.

"You have failed me once more again!" she said.

"It's not my fault, it's that moon brat's fault" Jade yelled as she struggle to get up.

"Moon" she said.

"Yes, the Sailor Soldiers are back and she keeps ruining my plans" Jade said dusting something off her shoulder.

"You must destroy her before the rest show!" she said sitting back in her throne.

"Yes, My majesty" she said and disappeared of Queen Nova's sight.

Walking down the hall, everyone was looking at a board. Not sure what was going on, she looked to. She was number 2 which she didn't know why usually she was number 1 for test results. She looked above her name:

-1. Kinaki Amira

"Kinako Amira" she softly said. Her friend Hazel was near and had heard her.

"She's the new transfer student" Hazel said pointing to a girl staring out a window. Amira was standing there looking outside, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me but is your name Kinako Amira?" Selena asked.

"Hai, can I help you?" Amira said.

"Iie, I was just wondering if you need someone to help you get around" She said with a smile. Amira nodded; she did need someone to help her get around.

"I don't know your name" Amira said.

"Auski Selena" She said both walking away to their classroom. Amira and Selena were in the same class which surprise Selena. Amira's seat was on the right side of her so she would be able to help her often. Once class started, Selena might have made a new friend.

Cosmic was walking up to Selena's School when she felt something strange. Getting closer to it, it lead to the school. Was something going to happened here and how would she warn Selena?

'_It might be one of the students or teachers, I will ask Selena later_' she thought and went to her branch near Selena's seat.

Jade was thinking of how to gather energy. There were many ideas that came to her head. Like a school, she smirked.

"A Cram School will give me a lot of energy" she said creating a monster to do her bidding. She hoped Sailor Lunar didn't interfere or no other scouts.

"Selena I need to speak with you" Cosmic said.

"Ok, what do you need to talk about?" she said taking a bite into her sandwich.

"There something going on here, is there anyone knew here?" Cosmic said sitting down.

"Hai, Kinako Amira a transfer student why" she said.

"I feel some kind of aura from her, be careful we don't if she is enemy or ally" Cosmic said.

"Ok, I will be careful but I don't see nothing evil coming from her, she seems like a nice girl" Selena said grabbing her water bottle.

"Please do until we know more about her" Cosmic said walking away. Selena was going to have to see for herself.

When School was over, Selena ran into Amira on the way out.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" she asked Amira.

"Iie, I have to go to cram school" Amira said shaking her head. Selena nodded and kept walking with her.

"I didn't know that" Selena said opening the door.

"Hai, well see you later" Amira called back and ran away. Selena had saw something on the ground and pick it up. It was a red disk with 'cram work 'written on it.

"She forgot this" she said. Cosmic ran up to her and saw her holding something.

"What's that?" Cosmic asked her.

"It's a disk Amira dropped" she said.

"Let's take a look at it before returning it" Cosmic said.

"I guess it can't hurt to look, since it's her cram school work" Selena said quickly running home with Cosmic behind her. Hanging her bag up she took the disk up to her room. Cosmic jumped desk in front on the computer Selena had just turned on. Cosmic began typing on Selena's computer. Watching in amazement, she was looking at a picture of Amira and her information.

"I didn't know cats could type?" she said.

"There is a lot of things I can do" Cosmic replied.

"This isn't just any disk it's a brainwashing disk, the dark kingdom is up to this!" Cosmic said taking the disk out of the computer.

"Do you think they are taking energy this way" Selena said getting up from her chair.

"We better go see" Cosmic said. Leaving her house, she ran towards to the cram school. On their way there, she had another run in with Drake.

"Hey where you're going, Lena" he said.

"To a cram school" she said stopping in her tracks.

"Why do you need to go there?" he said walking up to her.

"To return something to my friend, I must take my leave now" she said and began walking instead of running.

"She's always in a hurry" Drake said walking to his car.

Amira was looking in her bag for her disk but she couldn't find it anywhere. She needed that disk for class and now she had lost it. The teacher came around told everyone to take their disks out. She sighed; she hoped she didn't drop it.

"Mrs. Kinako, I have something to do can you keep an eye on the class" the teacher said.

"Hai" she said going to the front of the class and finished taking roll. She wondered if Selena may have found it.

"This must be it" she said standing in front of the school.

"Hmm, use the Crescent Star Pen" Cosmic said and Selena nodded.

"Crescent Star Moon change me into a Cram teacher!" she yelled raising the pen in the air. They walked in after she had transformed and saw some stairs.

"Ok, let's go!" Selena said holding the disk in her hand and Cosmic on her shoulder. She opened the door and walked in. Amira turned around seeing a young lady at the door, a teacher in fact.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"I came to return this disk to Amira" she said holding the disk out.

"That would me-" she couldn't finish what she was because there was a hand over her mouth.

"Selena!" Cosmic shouted.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted. Amira saw Sailor Lunar for the first time since she only heard about her. The teacher turned into a monster quickly as she had finished her transformation.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" she said.

"Rise children and get Sailor Lunar!" she yelled as the children walked over to her. Sailor Lunar back up against the wall.

"Now give me your energy, you brat!" she said pushing her head against the computer.

"Why do you refuse! Give your energy to me now!" she yelled pushing her head harder against the screen.

"NEVER!" She shouted as the symbol of mercury appeared on her forehead.

"What's that? Oh well we don't need you anyways" she said throwing her on the ground. Cosmic ran over to her.

"Mercury" she whispered and she rolled a transformation pen to her.

"HERE! Say ' Mercury Power, Make up!'" she yelled. She took the pen and raised it in the air.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!" She shouted and transformed.

"What!" it growled as the light blinded her. Sailor Lunar turned Amira direction and saw her where something similar to her.

"Sailor Mercury, Say 'Ice Freeze Mist'" Cosmic told her.

"ICE FREEZE MIST!" She shouted and the area was clouded. The monster looked around and saw something shine and then a face.

"There you are" she said punch it only to have her hand stuck in a computer.

"My hand!" she shouted.

"Sailor Lunar, NOW!" Cosmic shouted.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled and the monster was moon dusted. The mist cleared and Sailor Lunar was walking over to Amira.

"Amira, you're Sailor Mercury that's awesome!" Sailor Lunar said. Sailor Mercury just smiled.

"We thought you were an enemy well Cosmic did" she said. Cosmic pouted and turned her attention to Sailor Mercury.

"Will you help us fight the Dark Kingdom to keep your world at peace?" she asked.

"Hai!" she said.

Laid on her bed, she thought that being a Sailor Soldier wasn't bad especially if you have a friend to help you.

Sailor DarkestNight: The end for this chapter! Please review!

Next Episode/ Chapter: There's no time to wait! Rushing Time Clocks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor DarkestNight: Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Episode 6/ Chapter 6: There's no time to wait! Rushing Time Clocks!

Selena and Amira decided that after school they would go shopping. Cosmic thought this was a good idea, it would help the girls get to know each other. Once school was over, they left to go to the mall.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Amira asked her.

"I'll say studying the moon and the legends about it" She said picking up a white mini dress.

"Really?" she said.

"Hai! And do you like this dress?" Selena asked showing her the dress.

"I like it would fit you perfectly, you should try it on" Amira said looking at the mini dress. Selena went to try the dress on while Amira was still looking for one. Coming out of the dressing room, she looked in the mirror.

"Kawaii! You should buy that one" She said looking at Selena.

"Ok, I'll just change back into my clothes and buy it" She said walking back in the dressing room. Finally she found her a nice dress, a black dress that went to her knee caps with a golden bow that went around the middle.

"I found me one to" she said to Selena who just came out the dressing room.

"Ok, then let's go purchase them" she said grabbing her friend's dress. They walked over to the counter and bought their dresses. Leaving, they didn't know where to go next.

"Where should we go now?" she asked.

"Um, oh look over there, it's a clock shop" Amira said pointing to a clock shop just up ahead.

"Ok, let's go there" Selena said walking in the direction of the clock shop. Walking in, they saw a lot of clocks, from big to little. They looked around until Amira spotted a clock she liked.

"I like this one, it's a dog clock" Amira said. Amira picked the clock and went to purchase it.

"Hey Amira, I'm not going to buy one because my mom went shopping for new clocks earlier" Selena said watching Amira.

"Alright, I'm done let's go get something to eat" Amira said her stomach growling. They left to go the Arcade.

"Jade, how are you progressing?" she said.

"Fine Queen Nova, it seems that they express more energy when trying to get somewhere on time" she said and continued, "So we have clocks that will speed up time given us energy that we need".

"That's a good idea" she said grinning.

"You better bring me back some energy this time, Jade. I will not have any more failures understand" Queen Nova said.

"Yes My Queen" she said and disappeared out of Queen Nova's sight. These sailors were getting on her last nerves.

"I'm home, Mother, Father" she said hanging her bag up on the hook. Her mother came walking up to her holding something.

"I bought you something, my dear" her mother said giving the gift to her daughter. She took the gift and opened it. A clock was in it, an angel one.

"This is so nice, thank you mother" she said giving her hug. She went up stairs and put it down on her side table and then began on her homework.

"You're back already, Selena-chan" Cosmic said just walking in her room.

"Yep, and mother bought me a new clock" she said pointing to the angel clock.

"That's a nice clock Selena-chan" she said jumping on the bed to get a closer look.

"Did you girls have a good time?" she asked.

"Hai! I even bought a new dress" she said.

"Can I see it?" she said and Selena nodded. Laying down her homework, she walked over to her closet. She took the white mini dress out and showed Cosmic.

"Kawaii, Selena-chan" Cosmic said.

"I know, Amira told me to buy it" she said putting the dress back into the closet.

"You better hurry and finish your homework and get to bed it's already 7:30" Cosmic said pointing her paw at the clock.

"Thanks for reminding me" she said grabbing her homework again. When she had finished her homework and her bath, she went straight to bed after praying to the goddess of the moon. Just a few minutes after falling asleep, the clock she had gotten started to glow. Cosmic woke up and stared at it. There was something wrong about that clock she just couldn't put her paw on. So instead of worrying about the clock she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Selena was already gone. Cosmic didn't understand why until she looked at the clock.

"9:13, that's impossible I didn't sleep that long" she said jumping off the bed. Something was really wrong.

Selena sat in her seat waiting for class to start. Where was everybody, was everybody late?

"I don't feel like waiting anymore, Mrs. Allen can we start class already" Hazel said with a huge sigh.

"Fine we're starting class right now! They will have to be late" Mrs. Allen yelled. Everyone jumped and got quite. Amira and Selena were taking out their homework and started on their work Mrs. Allen was just handing out.

School finished quicker than it was suppose to. Selena was walking home, watching as people's cars crashed and people argued at each other. Then she remember she had no time to waist and ran the all the way to her house, almost. Amira saw her coming and walked right in front her causing Selena to stop.

"I'm in a rush Amira, I got to go!" Selena said starting to run again.

"Wait! Cosmic wanted to see us at the park and she said to bring you clock" Amira said.

"Hai! I got to go, I'll meet you there!" she said and ran off again. Amira had her own clock with her. But it was best if Selena got her clock to. Amira walked all the way to the park as if she wasn't wasting time at all. Sitting down on the bench, she waited for Selena to get here. Selena came running up to them with her clock that Amira told her to bring.

"I'm here" she said out of breath.

"Good, but first let me give something to Amira" Cosmic said making her crescent glow again and a computer landing in Amira's hand.

"It's a special computer made for the soldier of Mercury" Cosmic said while Amira opened it.

"Now try it out" Cosmic said. Amira opened the back of her clock first and something flew out of it.

"What was that and I didn't even get to scan it" Amira said as Selena handed Amira her clock.

"Here try again" Selena said.

"Ok, let's hope I can catch it this time, open it Selena" she said as Selena opened the back of it. The orb flew out and Amira got a scan of it but for only 2 seconds.

"Whatever it is, it's in every clock" Cosmic said.

"Let's go back to that clock shop" Amira said putting her computer away. They all nodded and ran towards the mall; they hope it was still opened. Once they got there it was still opened but for another 2 hours so they had to investigate fast.

"Here it is, maybe you girls need to transform just in case the Dark Kingdom attacks" Cosmic said. Both of nodded and raised their brooch and pen in the air.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"Let's go!" Sailor Lunar and Mercury said and charged straight in the clock shop. After that, Cosmic couldn't get in because the windows and doors were blocked.

"Please be ok" Cosmic said. White Knight was just appearing when they enter the shop.

"So, you're behind this!" Sailor Lunar said.

"Yes! But you can't catch me!" she said running into a big clock.

"Come back here!" Sailor Mercury shouted. They both ran after her including the White Knight. The closed behind him once they were all in.

"Where did she go?" Sailor Lunar said.

"I don't know" Sailor Mercury said opening her computer. Sailor Lunar walked around until she felt herself shrink.

"Get away from there, Sailor Lunar!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Sailor Lunar back over to Sailor Mercury felt better being the correct age.

"This monster deals with time, so if you don't watch where you're going you will get younger or older!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Older?" she said thinking herself as an old woman.

"Hai!" Sailor Mercury said.

"You are right, Sailor Pests" a voice said.

"Come out and stop hiding!" Sailor Lunar said running forward with Sailor Mercury right behind her.

"I'm right here!" it shouted.

"SLIV- " she couldn't finish because she was frozen.

"Sailor Lunar!" Sailor Mercury shouted. The monster kept her hand up which was keeping Sailor Lunar frozen in time. Sailor Mercury was next when White Knight shot an arrow at her hand.

"OUCH!" She growled and yelled. Sailor Lunar was unfrozen.

"ICE FREEZE MIST!" Sailor Mercury shouted as the area became cloudy. She saw something shine.

"Over there Sailor Lunar!" she said.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" Sailor Lunar yelled and the monster was moon dusted.

"So how did you free me?" she asked as they were standing outside of the shop.

"I didn't, someone shot an arrow" Amira said.

"An arrow?" she said thinking of White Knight.

"Was he there?" she said out loud.

"Who?" Amira said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no one" she said. Maybe he was on their side, just maybe.

Sailor DarkestNight: That another chapter for today! Please review!

Next Episode/ Chapter: Disappearing Buses! Sailor Mars to the rescue!


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor DarkestNight: Hello guys! Here's another chapter just for you!

Episode 7/ Chapter 7: Disappearing Buses! Sailor Mars to the rescue!

"Jade, you have fail me once again! I told you I will not have any more failures!" she said slapping her. Jade touched her cheek and turned back Queen Nova.

"I will get you some energy, I promise!" she said and disappeared.

"You better" she said. Sitting back down in her seat. Jade walked over to her bed in her room.

"Those damn Sailor Soldiers are getting on my last nerve!" she screamed and sat on her bed to think. She needed a new idea and fast.

"Selena, can I come over?" Amira said while walking with her to the arcade.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all!" She said. Cosmic was riding on Selena's shoulder thinking about something. Amira cheered and smiled at her.

"Besides, you need to learn who were probably up against" Selena said opening the door to the arcade. Letting Amira in first she saw Drake riding in his car heading their way.

"Uh Oh" she said walking in quickly. She didn't need Drake teasing her at all, at least not today.

"So what can I get the two of you today" Alex asked them.

"I'll some water today" Selena said.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake" Amira said while Alex wrote it down on a notepad and walked away.

"Guess I will speak about the Dark Kingdom now" Cosmic said swinging her tail.

"Go ahead I'm listening" Amira said.

"The Dark Kingdom is an evil force that wants to take over your planet. Their leader I can't remember, but I know she or he will do anything to take over your planet. Jade is one of generals from the Dark kingdom as far as I can remember. Your job is to protect your planet and find Princess Selenity and protect her from them. Is this too much for you sink into your mind" Cosmic said taking a breather.

"A little, but why are we Sailor Soldiers were we ones in the past?" she asked.

"Yes, of each of your planet or moon" Cosmic replied.

"So we are incarnations from the past Sailor Soldiers, right because I'm still confuse" Selena said watching Alex turn the TV on.

"Hai, but there is still three more missing" Cosmic said.

"And who are they?" Selena and Amira asked.

"Sailor Venus, Mars and Jupiter" Cosmic replied.

"_This is breaking news, bus 5 and 4 are missing with girls coming from the Fire Temple. No one knows actually what is happening but they blame the priestess there. We will notify you again when we hear more of it"_ the reported said showing a picture of the temple.

"Bus 5 and 4, they go to the temple on top the hill right" Amira said looking at TV.

"Hai, I sometimes go there" Selena said sliding her glass to the side. Amira did the same and left the money on the table for Alex. Walking out, Drake was sitting in his car looking at them.

"Hey Lena, what you doing and who's your new friend?" he asked. She sighed; he must love to worry her the deaf.

"I'm just going home with Amira" she said grabbing her hand and dragging Amira back with her.

"I really need to find something else to do besides bother her" he said returning to his book. Selena and Amira finally made it to Selena's street where her house was. Her mother was just taking the trash out when she came to the gate.

"Hello mother" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Auski" Amira said.

"Good afternoon ladies, did you hear the news?" she asked the both of them. They nodded and opened the gate to Selena's house.

"I'll go make you two something to eat" her mother said opening the door. They walked and walked to Selena's room. Cosmic was already sitting on her bed when she walked in. They both sat down at Selena small table.

"I wonder where those girls went to?" Cosmic spoke.

"Me to, it's odd for them to disappeared all of a sudden" Amira said pulling her homework out.

"I think so to and near that temple" Selena said grabbing a pencil for her pencil holder.

"We should go investigate tomorrow, girls" Cosmic said as they both nodded. Her mother came in with some milk and cookies and laid them on the table.

"I love cookies!" Amira said grabbing one. Selena got up and said she was going to get some grapes. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of grapes.

"Like to eat healthy" she said dipping her cookie in her cup.

"Hai, but sometimes I eat junk just not all of the time" she said putting the bowl down.

Rue was tired of parents blaming her for the disappearance of their children. She had nothing to do with this at all. Sweeping the ground more girls came up the stairs to her temple. Her grandma came outside the temple and went to greet the girls.

'_I hope they're not going to a bus at 5:45_' she thought looking at the four girls. She returned to her work when some taped her on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" She screamed turning around but it was only Jade looking at her.

"What else should I do?" she asked smiling at her.

"Uh…take a break for now" she said watching her turned and walk down the stairs. What was up with her?

It was next day after school and Amira, Selena and Cosmic went to the temple. Amira didn't like all these stairs at all. Once at the top of stairs they went to buy some lucky charms.

"Aren't you going to get one, they bring good luck" Selena said holding hers in her hand.

"Hai-" she said she bumped into someone when she walked up to get one.

"Oh, Gomen are you ok" Rue said lending her a hand.

"Hai and you" she said dusting herself off.

"I'm ok but please watch where you are going" Rue said walking away. Cosmic felt something coming from her, something strange.

'_Could she be our princess?_' she thought staring at the brown headed girl. She couldn't tell until she saw something on her forehead.

"Well its 5:40 we should be getting to the bus stop" Selena said checking her watch. They began to walk down the stairs when they felt the charms tug. They thought it was the wind and kept walking down the stairs. Rue was sweeping when she saw a red glowing pen on the ground.

"What's this?" she said and put it inside her priestess outfit. When they got to the bus stop they saw buses 4 and 5 pull up.

"This must be it, Selena use the Crescent Star pen" Cosmic said.

"Crescent Star Moon change me into a High School girl!" She yelled (She has to fit in with the rest of the high school students :3).

"Go and get on the bus and find out what's going on" Cosmic said while Selena got in line. Once she was on the bus, it drove away until it start to fly.

"Nani! It's gone" Amira said watching nothing.

"Let's hope she is ok" Cosmic said.

Rue was sitting by her fire and saw Jade in it. Was it trying to warn her of something?

"Mistress I hope I'm not interrupting you" Jade saw bowing her head.

"Jade, don't play nice with me, who are you" she yelled. Jade looked up wearing different clothes. Rue step back a little.

"I guess my secret is out" she said attacking Rue. Rue slammed against the wall and struggle to get up.

"I guess you will have to give your energy to the Dark Kingdom, nice meeting you by the way" she said opening a portal and sending Rue threw it.

"Ek!" she said raising her hand up.

Selena walked out of the bus and looked around. She saw a couple of buses.

"All this energy will go to our leader, Haha" the monster laughed.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" she said holding her pose.

"You will die today, Sailor Brat!" it yelled.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She said. The tiara missed the monster and was in its hand.

"NANI!" She said and she was sent flying back into one of the buses.

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Someone yelled and fire appeared in a ball. Sailor Lunar covered her face.

"I'm Sailor Mars and in the name of Mars, I will punish you" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Nani! Another one" she said.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!" She said and it hit the monster on the mark making it drop the tiara. Now was her chance.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled and the monster was…

"Moon Dusted!" she said.

"Good job Sailor Mars and Lunar now hurry we don't have much time!" White Knight said. Sailor Lunar and Sailor Mars hurried in to the buses and went throw the portal. Amira was waiting for them when four buses came out of the portal. Sailor Lunar and Sailor Mars got out of the bus and turned their attention to White Knight.

"Thank you" Sailor Lunar said.

"You're cute!" Sailor Mars said holding her hands together. White Knight just disappeared out of sight.

"Nice to meet you Sailor Mars, I'm Sailor Mercury or Amira" Amira said shaking Sailor Mars's hand.

"It's nice to meet the both of you" She said. Selena knew there were just two more to go!

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks for reading and please review!

Next Episode/ Chapter: The worst day ever at the amusement park!


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor DarkestNight: Thank you all who have given a review! Here's another chapter!

Episode 8/ Chapter 8: The worst day ever at the amusement park!

It was an afternoon after school. Selena and Amira decided to go see Rue at the temple. Walking quietly, they made it there just when Rue was going up the stairs.

"Hey Rue, how are you doing today?" Selena asked waving and Amira did so to.

"Good and you to?" she asked as they all walked up the stairs.

"Good" they both replied. Cosmic knew the girls would get along; they did so in the past. Once going inside the temple and into Rue's room, Cosmic spoke up.

"Ok girls, since there are three of you now, we will start holding Sailor Meetings and Sailor Training am I clear?" she said.

"Hai" they all said. Cosmic nodded and began their first meeting.

"For now on you will be called the Sailor Soldiers. We will have a meeting every Saturday starting today. Sailor Training will be every Sunday and Friday starting next Friday. Is this good for you so far, that way you can go to school and learn without worrying about this stuff" Cosmic said looking at them.

"Hai" they all said as Cosmic continued talking.

"As we do not know when the Dark Kingdom will attack, you will need to keep an eye out for anything strange. But most of all, keep your identity hidden. We know the public is starting to know of you so please do your best to stay away from people when transforming until it's time to tell" She said as they nodded.

"One more thing since this meeting is short, you will need to pick a leader for your team" Cosmic said. Amira thought Selena should be the leader since she was fighting longer than them. Rue thought she should be the leader but then thought it would be fair if Selena was it.

"So who do you pick?" Cosmic asked the three of them.

"Selena" Amira said with smile. Selena was shocked by her answer.

"Selena, because she was here longer than us" Rue said smiling to.

"That does make sense, Selena do you take this leadership?" She said.

"Hai, I would love to the leader of this group" she said. After a while of talking, Selena's cell phone had rung. She answered; it was Hazel.

"_Hey Kitten, do you want to go to this new amusement park? You can bring your friends" _Hazel said.

"_Sure, let me see if they want to go" _she said taking the phone from her ear.

"Do you guys want to go to a new amusement park? Hazel has tickets" she said.

"I haven't been to one since I was a kid. I guess I'm going" Amira said tapping her foot.

"I'll go to!" Rue said. Selena nodded and put the phone back to her ear.

"_They want to go so make it four tickets, ok"_ She said. She hung the phone up and turned to them.

"Tomorrow at 10:30, we will meet outside the entrance" Selena said.

"Ok" they both said.

"Jade you have failed me once more and now there are three Sailor Soldiers!" She yelled.

"I'm will not fail this time. Humans spend a lot of energy when having fun. So we have created an amusement park to gather energy" Jade said trying to get up off the ground.

"You better not fail this time. I have given you to many chances" she said.

"Yes my queen" Jade said and disappeared out of Queen Nova's sight.

"I'm losing my patience, Jade" she said.

"Then how about you give up on her" a voice said.

"Nigel, if she fails some more than I will kill her" she said.

"If you do that she may be reborn" Nigel said looking her start in the eyes.

"Than kill her again, she has fail way to many times" She said looking at him as he disappeared.

"Cosmic are you awake?" Selena asked shaking Cosmic slightly.

"Hai, I am now" she said opening one eye.

"Well get up, we don't want to be late" She said. Her and the girls were going to the new amusement park. It took a few minutes before Cosmic actually woke up.

"Bye mother and father, I will see you later" She said holding Cosmic in her left arm and waving with her right hand walking out.

"Have fun, my angel" her mother said waving back. After 15 minutes of walking, she made to the entrance of 'Fairy Tale Land'. Amira and Hazel were waiting for her.

"Where's Rue?" she asked looking for Rue.

"Behind you, Kitten" Rue said running up to her.

"Now you're calling me that, I guess it's ok for you to call me that to Amira" Selena said laughing a softly.

"Ok, Kitten-chan" Amira as they were handed there tickets. Selena hid Cosmic in her bag, as they came up to the ticket box.

"Welcome to Fairy Tale Land, please hand me your tickets" the woman said holding her hand out. Amira, Rue, Hazel and Selena handed her the tickets and then walked in.

"It's nice here" Rue said looking at everything.

"Well let's look around using the train over there" Hazel said leading the way. Everyone followed after her looking at things as they passed. Hazel had everything planned out for them to do while they are here.

"All aboard the tour train" a man shouted. All four of them sat down together as the train was starting. They saw a lot of things as the past by.

"Hey Lena" a voice called.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as everyone turned towards her.

"I can't come to an amusement to have some fun to?" he said.

"I didn't say that but why ride the train when I'm riding. Are you trying to bug me to death?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, just taking a tour. I won't bother you at all" he said.

"You already are" she murmured looking away from him. She put her hands in her lap and looked at them.

"Who's he" Rue asked looking straight at his back and then to Selena.

"He's name is Drake, he just likes to tease me" she said as the train came to a stop and the doors opened. Each of them got out and went to the rollercoaster first.

"Who's riding beside me?" Hazel said.

"Me!" Selena said sitting next to her.

"Are you two riding?" she asked Rue and Amira.

"Hai! You two can't all the fun, come on Amira" Rue said sitting behind the two and Amira sitting next to her. The rollercoaster started and Hazel raised her arms in the air.

"WOOHOO!" She yelled. The other three just shook their heads as they started to go down, really fast. After the rollercoaster and a few other things they started to eat in the little park there. Selena let Cosmic out and watched as she was trying to walk correctly.

"Gomen, Cosmic" She said. Everyone laughed as she kept trying to walk. After a few more minutes she finally pulled herself together and sat next to Amira.

"Hello ladies" a girl who looks like a princess stood in front of them.

"Hello" they all said. She was holding a crystal ball in a princess dress with a tiara.

"How are you, are you having fun?" she said smiling.

"Hai!" they all said as she turned around.

"Good to hear that, well I have other things to attend to" she walking away with an evil smirk on her face.

"That was weird" Hazel said taking a bite into her sandwich. Everyone nodded as the girl disappeared from sight.

"I wondered what that crystal ball was for" Amira said eating some chips.

"Me too. I'm going to get us some more water, I will be back soon" Hazel said getting up and walking away. Cosmic made sure it was safe before she spoke to them.

"That crystal ball must do something" Cosmic said.

"I know, I saw something swirling in it I think" Rue said.

"Me to, I have bad feeling about her" Selena said finishing her apple and opening a water bottle.

"When Hazel comes back, we will go and check it out so she won't feel as if we abandon her" Selena said and the other agreed. Hazel came back with two more water bottles.

"Hey Hazel, you don't mind if we go to the restroom without you?" Rue said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I don't mind at all, besides I have to clean this mess up. You go and when you guys are done meet me at the Wonder House" she said starting to clean their mess up.

"Hai" they said and ran off with Cosmic following behind them. When they weren't in Hazel sight they went off looking for the girl. Rue went with Selena while Amira went another direction.

"So where do we look first?" Selena asked Rue.

"I don't know but do you remember what she looked like?" Rue said looking at a group kids with a princess standing in front of them.

"Um she was holding a crystal ball, so I'm guessing she is the Fairy Tale Land Princess" Selena said looking around to. They kept walking until they came upon the Fairy Tale Land Palace.

"If she is the princess of this amusement park then shouldn't she be in a palace" Rue said pointing to the palace that was up ahead.

"Hai, let's go check it out" Selena said running up the stairs with Rue behind her. They saw the girl again and hid in some bushes in front of the palace.

"Jade, I have collected the energy, do you want more" she said.

"Hai, go collect more and then the end of this day bring the energy to me" Jade said.

"So she is working for Jade" Rue whispered to Selena.

"It seems that way. We have to stop her from collecting more, follow me and Cosmic go get Amira she shouldn't be far" Selena whispered as she moved quietly down the stairs and into some trees with Rue behind her. When they were deep enough, they transformed.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Come on" Sailor Lunar said and they ran back to the palace. They walked up to the doors and saw that it was locked.

"Dang it" Sailor Lunar said.

"Let me try to open it. MARS BLAZING FIRE!" She said and the door broke opened. Just when they were walking in, they heard Amira transform.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Okay let's try to be careful" Sailor Mercury said as they walked in. They looked around and saw a crystal ball.

"That has the energy of everyone here" Sailor Mars said as she tripped over someone on the ground.

"Ouch" she said as Sailor Lunar helped her up.

"Well welcome Sailor Brats, to your destruction" the girl said.

"When evil rises, Justice will punish them, I'm Sailor Lunar" Sailor Lunar said.

"Sailor Mercury" Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Mars" Sailor Mars said.

"And in the name of Selene we will punish you!" Sailor Lunar said holding her pose with the others.

"Hmph, we will see who's going to be punish. NIGHTMARE MODE!" The girl said and everything became spooky. The girl became a creepy wooden doll that was floating in front of them.

"Now, die! MY MINIONS RISE!" She said putting her hands over the black crystal ball. Four monsters appeared surrounding them.

"Dang it. MARS BLAZING FIRE!" Sailor Mars said destroying two monsters.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" Sailor Lunar yelled destroying the remainder two. The doll was gone but you could still hear her laughing.

"Come out and fight you puny monster!" Sailor Mars yelled raising her fist in the air. She appeared with two copies of herself.

"HAHAHA, destroy the right one and your nightmare is over" She said rushing at them.

"EEK!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she was slammed back against a tree. Sailor Lunar wished White Knight was here, he would know their weak spots and which one is real. Just when she thought it, she heard an arrow being shot and hit the one on the left. Sailor Mercury knew it was the real one and used her attacks so they won't see it coming.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST!" She yelled (I had made a mistake twice in a row DX).

"NOW SAILOR LUNAR!" She yelled.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She yelled and threw her tiara at the left one.

"NOOOO!" it shouted before it was moon dusted. Everything was returned to normal and the girls quickly left the build as Sailors Soldiers because they had no time to un transform.

"Look everybody, it's the Sailor Soldiers!" someone shouted as everyone turned to face them. Sailor Lunar sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Sailor DarkestNight: Hiya, it would be nice if you left a review, I mean you don't have to but it would make me happy!

Next Episode/ Chapter: I want to go on a cruise too! Rue's new boyfriend!


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor DarkestNight: There's not much more to say… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Episode 8/ Chapter 8: I want to go on a cruise too! Rue's new boyfriend!

It was the weekend once more and it was time for a Sailor Meeting. Rue was combing her hair when the two girls walked in. She looked over and smiled; they had become friends since the last meeting they had.

"Hello Kitten and Amira" She said sitting down on the bed.

"Hello" they both said sitting in two of the chairs in her room.

"Now, to start our meeting. Even though you have to fight the Dark Kingdom you must also keep in search of the princess" Cosmic said.

"We know that but I have one question, are we supposed to have memories from the last time we lived?" Rue said.

"Iie but you can remember them by doing things you have done in the past" Cosmic said.

Queen Nova was getting tired of Jade's mistakes and losing her patience. She waited for her to arrive until Nigel appeared again with Jade beside him.

"I'm losing my patience, Jade. The energy that you gave me the first time is now fading away, I need more!" She almost screamed. Jade looked down at the ground for a few minutes, cursing under her breath.

"Jade you should answer right away before she is pissed" Nigel said touching Jade on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry my Queen but the Sailor Soldiers are ruining my plans. I will do my best this time in getting you some energy" She said in a scared voice.

"I doubt you will but I will give two more chances to prove me wrong, do you got that?" She said glaring at her. Jade could tell if looks could kill she would have been dead already.

"You better hope luck is with you, Jade" Nigel said before disappearing out of sight. Jade growled at him before he left and returned her attention to her queen.

"If you fail these two chances, death will be your punishment" Queen Nova said before Jade left.

When the meeting was over, she went and got her cell phone. Dialing some numbers on to it she put it to her ear.

"_Hey babe you're ready to go?"_ a voice said on the other line.

"_Hai, can you pick me up now, I have something to show you" _Rue said grabbing her purse.

"_Sure, I'm coming right now"_ the voice said ending the call. Rue quickly left her room and went towards the stairs. She looked at the tickets as she walked down the stairs, she and her boyfriend were going to go on a cruise and she hoped he would go. She waited sitting on the steps until a black sports car pulled up. She got up and looked at Drake.

"Hey get in" he said. Rue walked over to the other side and got in. She closed the car door and fasten her seatbelt. Drake drove the car off to the park, the first place they had met.

Selena sat on her bed holding her pillow. Hazel hadn't called her in while, she wondered what had happened. While she was thinking looking out the window, she saw a black sports car past by. She could've sworn she saw Rue inside the car but she could be wrong. Her parents had gotten themselves tickets for a cruise two days ago. So she would be at the house by herself for a night. She was okay with it since she could take care of herself.

"I need to stop thinking, it gives me headaches" she said covering her face with the pillow. She decided to go the park and play tennis since that was the new addition to it. She walked downstairs and found Cosmic eating some cat food.

"Hey Cosmic" She said looking in the kitchen. Her parents weren't here at the time so she was sure Cosmic would speak to her.

"Hello Selena-chan" She said looking up at her.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Selena asked her.

"Hai, when do we go?" She asked Selena.

"Right now" Selena said putting her tennis shoes on. Cosmic jumped on Selena's shoulder while she was tying her shoes. She grabbed her tennis racket and walked out the door. She had her tennis hat on her head and she was wearing a white and purple top with a purple skirt with white trimming at the bottom of it. It only a matter of minutes before they got there.

"Now where is it?" She said looking around until she spotted the tennis section. She walked by not noticing Drake and Rue getting out of the car. Cosmic looked over and spotted this. Was that Drake?

"If you want you can watch me play against my partner" She whispered so people wouldn't think she was crazy. Cosmic nodded 'no' and whispered that she had to go see something.

"Ok" she whispered and let Cosmic down before going to the tennis court.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a long time" Maiko said. Maiko was 14 just like Selena. She had dark blue hair that she mostly kept in a ponytail and brown eyes. They had been childhood friends since they were five and became partners when they started tennis.

"Me either, I have been rather busy" Selena said taking her place on the opposite side of the court.

"Do you want to play a game?" Maiko asked.

"Hai and let's have someone score us" Selena said as their coach came up to them.

"Just who I was looking for, we have some news that you love to hear" Ms. Hana said (Hana in this story means flower not a name).

"What kind of news" Maiko asked.

"Well, a local cruise ship wants two of my best tennis players there to do a match. I have chosen you two for it, can you do it?" She asked.

"Hai!" they both said.

"Ok and it seems you two are about to play a match. Let me go and prepare someone to make your outfits" She said before walking off.

"Let's start this game" Maiko said throwing the ball in the air. Selena nodded and got ready for the ball. Maiko hit the tennis ball to the left side of Selena which Selena returned the same way. While they were having their match, Drake and Rue wanted to watch unknowing who was playing because of the large crowd.

"Well let's watch this match first and then you can show me" Drake said leading them to an opened area so they could see. Once Rue turned to see who was playing, she was shocked.

"I didn't know Kitten played tennis" Rue said.

"Kitten?" he said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, that's Selena's nickname that anyone close that knows her calls her" She watching as Selena scored a point. Drake knew Selena would pissed if he started to call her that because 1. She hardly even knew him and 2. She would probably get onto Rue about telling her nickname to him.

"Lena's pretty good" He said saying the nickname he gave her.

"That's what you call her?" Rue said going into her purse. She then pulled out two tickets out and showed him.

"Would you like to go on a cruise, my father sent them" She said showing them to him.

"Hai, when?" he said taking the tickets.

"Later at 7:20" She said. He nodded; he was free the whole time today anyways. Maiko had scored a point and so did Selena who was currently winning the match. After the match, Selena was drinking so water with a towel around her neck when Drake and Rue approached her. Maiko was doing the same until she saw they two come up to them.

"Hey Lena and her friend" Drake said waving. Rue smiled at them and then returned her attention back to Selena.

"Hey Selena, I didn't know you played tennis" Rue said.

"I do, I have played it every since I was 8" She said putting the top on the water bottle.

"Are you going to introduce me to them" Maiko said.

"Hai, Maiko this is Rue and Dr-, what are you doing here" She said.

"I came to bring my girlfriend to the park, is that a problem?" he said putting his arms around Rue.

"Iie it's just you are _everywhere_ I go" She said.

"Hello I'm Rue nice to meet you" She said shaking Maiko hand.

"Well it's not like I knew you were here" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure you didn't, stalker" She murmured.

"What was that" Drake said glaring at her.

"Nothing" she said turning away from Drake.

"Do they fight all the time?" Maiko asked Rue as Selena rolled her eyes and stomped over to them.

"I have never seen Selena angry before" Maiko said worried. Selena was the nice, cute little girl and Drake if that's his name was making her miserable she could tell.

"Selena are you ok" Rue asked glaring at Drake.

"I'm fine, I wish he would stop teasing me and making me mad" She said in a low soft voice. Maiko walked over to Drake and looked him in the eye.

"I don't like how you are teasing her, can you please stop. She isn't the cheerful and nice girl she once was until you started teasing her. So can you please stop" She pleaded. Drake never knew it was hurting her and sighed; he was being a jerk to her. He would make it up to her later.

It was later that even, that Amira found out about Rue and Selena going on a cruise without her. She was mad and she would find out why they were going. First she was going to call Selena and then Rue and ask why they left her out. She waited for Selena to answer the phone before speaking.

"_Hello, this is Selena"_ She said.

"_Why are you going on a cruise without me! You know I want to go to!"_ Amira said.

"_I'm only going because I have a tennis match there, that's the only reason I'm going" _Selena said.

"_Oh… we'll I'm going to ask Rue next" _She said.

"_Rue's going on a date with Drake there, does that answer your question you were going to ask her?"_ Selena said and sighed into the phone.

"_NANI!"_ Amira said before saying good bye. She wanted to go the cruise to and she would!

Selena, Maiko, Rue and Drake rode together with Ms. Hana and her daughter driving them there. They were quite on their way there until the car stopped.

"Ok bye mom and guys!" She said as they got out. They all had their tickets out waiting to go in the ship.

"Thank you for letting us ride, Ms. Hana" Rue said.

"Oh you're welcome" She said handing her ticket to the man.

Amira and Cosmic were standing watching everyone go in, including her friends.

"Are sure this will work for me to?" Amira said holding out the pen.

"Hai, now say 'Mercury Crescent Star change me into…' anything you would like. I'm sure this would work" Cosmic said.

"Ok, CRESCENT STAR MERCURY CHANGE ME INTO A MAID" She yelled changing into a maid. She then saw a door for staff and hurried that way with Cosmic right behind her. When she made it in she saw someone coming to her. It was the captain of the ship.

"You should go and clean rooms 200 and 201" she said walking pass her. She would have to act like a maid until she reached the girls. She quickly went the way where the captain pointed to. Cosmic had ran off somewhere so Amira hope she was ok.

Selena and Maiko had already started their match and Drake and Rue had went to dinner. Amira had spotted Selena playing tennis like she said she was but she hadn't seen Rue at all.

Jade had collected a lot of energy and decided to get the rest at the ball they were having. Jade was walking in the hallway until she pasted Rue and Drake. When she had walked past Rue she felt a connection. What could that have been? She turned back and looked at the brown headed girl.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" she whispered before off again. She would have to find out later. As soon as she had got back to Captain's room, she had announce that the ball had began. Once everyone was there including the girls and Drake and secretly Amira it had started.

"Amira, what are you doing here?" Selena asked looking at Amira who was wearing the dress she bought a week ago.

"I felt left out so I sneaked in" Amira said.

"I didn't leave out, it was just I wanted to play here" Selena said standing in front of her. The girls talked for a while until everyone started to fall to the floor and Drake had disappeared. Only Selena, Rue and Amira were left standing. That's when Jade transform into her general suit.

"So what do we have here, stubborn girls who won't give up their energy" Jade said mostly looking Rue. The girls were going to have to risk transforming in front of Jade or they were toasted.

"Are you sure?" Amira said with a worried look. They both nodded.

"You're going down, Jade" Rue said taking out her pen.

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP"

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP"

"LUNAR PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Jade was shocked; so they were the Sailor Soldiers. She smirked; they were going down today, for good.

"When evil rises, Justice will punish them, I'm Sailor Lunar"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Mars"

"And in the name of Selene we will punish you!" Sailor Lunar said holding her pose with the others.

"Let's the fun begin" Jade said jumping out the window.

"Follow her!" Sailor Lunar said. They jumped out the window and looked for Jade. Jade appeared again and used the water to create a water monster.

"Ek" Sailor Mercury said jumping out of the way. She pulled her computer out only to have it knocked out of her hand by the monster.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!"

The water monster put the fire out and laughed. Sailor Soldiers knew this was going to be harder than they thought.

"You can't destroy it Sailor Brats" Jade said laughing.

"Sailor Lunar, do you see my computer" Sailor Mercury said pointing to it. It was far away on the other side of the monster.

"Hai" She said looking it.

"Get it for me while we distract the monster" She said.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST!" She shouted making the area cloudy as Sailor Lunar ran into it.

"Good idea!" Sailor Mars growling.

"You'll see now attack the monster until Sailor Lunar comes back" Sailor Mercury said dodging the incoming attack. Jade was wondering what they were doing. Sailor Lunar found it and grabbed and then ran back in the direction she came in. White Knight was watching, waiting for the perfect time to shoot his arrow. Once Sailor Lunar returned she handed to Sailor Mercury, she told them the weak spot.

"Ok, you and Sailor Mars aim for the head" She said.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE"

"SLIVER MOON TIARA"

White knight knew this was his chance and he shot his arrow. Once all three attacks reach the monster, it was moon dusted. Jade growled and returned to the Dark Kingdom.

"That's close, we better hurry and get everyone off this ship" Sailor Lunar said as the others agreed.

Sailor DarkestNight: Thanks for reading and this was a long chapter '-_-. Please review and see you next time.

Next Episode/ Chapter: Is this the end? Jade's last battle!


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor DarkestNight: This chapter might not be as long as the other chapters!

Episode 10/ Chapter 10: Is this the end? Jade's last battle!

"Jade I can't stand your failures anymore, you will be sentence to death if you fail this time" Queen Nova said glaring at Jade.

"I will not this time, my queen" Jade said as she was shocked with dark energy.

"You will not or else" She sneered looking another way. Jade left out of Queen Nova's sight. At least she knew who the Sailor Soldiers were. She smirked; she would get them this time, she would.

Selena got ready for school, she was still hurting from yesterday's training session. Cosmic yawned and looked at her as she fix her hair. Selena had train the most out of all of them and she could tell that was putting a lot of stress on her.

"Selena-chan are you ok?" Cosmic asked sitting up this time.

"Hai, no need to worry about me" Selena said cheerfully. She was happy because Drake was sorry about teasing her. He had stopped since Saturday which made Selena feel happy. He hadn't bothered her at all since he was with Rue most of the time.

"Are you sure?" Cosmic asked before she walked out the door.

"I'm fine" She said before leaving the room and walking down the stairs. Cosmic wasn't so sure she was. Amira was standing in front of her door waiting for her.

"Good morning, Amira" She said.

"Good morning, Kitten-chan" Amira said as they walked to the gate. Selena opened it letting Amira go first then her as she closed the gate.

"I see your back to normal" Maiko said walking up to the girls.

"Hai!" Selena said letting Maiko catch up. She was wearing their school uniform and not hers.

"Why are you wearing our school uniform and not yours?" Amira asked.

"Because I transfer schools" Maiko said.

"Really?" Selena said as they turned the corner.

"Hai! I asked my mother and she said it was ok" Maiko said nodding her head 'yes'. They talked the whole way to school without noticing Jade watching them.

"Found two of them now where is the other. Once I find her then I can start my plan" Jade said walking away.

Rue was just walking to school when she felt a dark aura. She looked around and spot nothing. She just ignored it and continued walking. Jade felt it again as she knew her and looked a little closer. She knew that the princess of Mars wasn't alive at all but why did she feel this connection to that girl again. Jade had now found all three Sailor Soldiers and left. Now her plan was going to start.

All three girls met up at the arcade, to spend some girl time together. Amira and Selena were waiting for Rue in booth. When Rue arrived she also brought Drake with her.

"Sorry for making you guys wait" Rue said sitting in the booth with Drake next to her.

"What is he doing here?" Amira asked looking at Drake.

"Well he gave me a ride and so in return I told him he could come with me" Rue said smiling.

"We were suppose to have some girl time together but whatever" Amira said looking away. Alex came to take their orders.

"Oh hey man, I haven't seen you in a long time" Alex said looking at Drake.

"You never told me you knew him" Selena said looking Alex.

"Eh I didn't well me and him used to go to school together" Alex said taking out his notepad.

"Oh… I will have a strawberry shake" Selena said.

"Chocolate milkshake" Amira said.

"Um… water with no ice" Rue said.

"Water as well" Drake said as Alex nodded and walked away.

"So what were we going to talk about" Rue said waiting for a responds.

"You know what were going to talk about but you brought him so we can't" Amira said glaring at Rue.

"Oh we were going to talk about the Dark-" Rue said.

"Shhh" Amira said. Drake wanted to know what they were going to talk about but they didn't want him here so they could.

"Why… oh" Rue said as she looked Selena. She hung her head low before lifting it again.

"Gomen" Rue said. Amira and Selena sighed; she was almost going to give it away.

Jade had to wait until nightfall before she would confront the Sailor Soldiers. As time passed, she sent something in the air that only they could see.

"Sailor Soldiers if you want to save this girl pathetic life then show yourselves at the dock now" it said. Selena seen and snuck out her house so did Rue and Amira. They met at the dock like Jade wanted them to.

"Ready" Selena said holding her brooch.

"Ready, Jade is so going down" Amira said.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP"

They all ran towards the ocean and didn't see her at all.

"Where is she?" Sailor Mercury said

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right" Sailor Mars said walking around.

"So you made it" Jade said holding Maiko's arm.

"MAIKO!" Sailor Lunar screamed.

"That's right and if you want her back surrender and give your energy to the Dark Kingdom" Jade said laughing as Maiko swung back and forth. Sailor Lunar didn't want to lose her friend but she also didn't want to give her energy to the Dark Kingdom.

"I won't!" Sailor Lunar yelled.

"All well then" Jade said dropping her in the water. Sailor Mercury ran and dived in the ocean after Maiko. Sailor Lunar hoped Mercury could get to her or she would never forgive herself. Not paying attention to Jade, she was almost about to be hit.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!" Sailor Mars yelled and destroy Jade attempt to attack Sailor Lunar.

"Don't get in my way brat!" Jade yelled slamming Sailor Mars into the wall. Sailor Lunar dodged all the attacks until White Knight shot an arrow at Jade.

"What the hell! You'll pay for that!" Jade yelled running up to him with a sword. Sailor Mercury gotten to Maiko and was now swimming to the surface. She was glad that she took swimming lessons or the both of them would have been done for. When she reach the top, she saw White Knight fighting with Jade while Sailor Lunar was helping Sailor Mars up.

"Sailor Mercury is she ok?" Sailor Lunar asked running to her and helping her lift Maiko up.

"Iie, it seems her arm is bruised a bit and she seems to be knocked out" Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Lunar was angry and turned her attention to Jade. She was so done for now. Sailor Mars followed her leader as they got in a position to attack her.

"I'm not going to die. We can make the fight fair" Jade said as she another water monster appeared and a monster appeared. Sailor Lunar and Sailor Mars combined their attacks together to destroy the monster.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA"

"MARS BLAZING FIRE"

The first monster was destroy. White Knight fell back on his back and rolled out of the way of Jade's sword.

"Hold still!" She yelled as he got back on his feet. He shot another arrow with Sailor Lunar and Mars's attack before dodging Jade's sword again. Sailor Mercury moved Maiko to another place who was starting to wake up.

"Stay asleep, stay asleep" She said as she dragged her behind a building. She then ran back to the fight scene and shouted her attack.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST"

Jade couldn't see at all and was wounded by White Knight's sword. She fell back and tried to look around. Her monster were gone but she couldn't go back either. But she had no choice as the Sailor Soldiers were closing in on her. She left and knew she was going to have a punishment.

"She's gone" Sailor Lunar said as she only saw her sword.

"She was lucky" Sailor Mars said snapping her fingers.

"You might want to check up on your friend" White Knight said before leaving. Sailor Lunar ran behind Sailor Mercury to check up on Maiko.

"I don't see why you came back, now to face your punishment" Queen Nova said holding a sword.

"If you give me one more chance, I can get you some energy" Jade begged as Queen Nova lifted stood in front of her.

"You had enough chances already" Queen Nova said before shoving the sword into Jade's chest. She took the sword out of Jade's chest and walked away to put it away. Jade laid lifeless on the floor with her blood pouring out onto the ground around her. She might be reborn, one day.

"Selena-chan where did you go?" Cosmic asked she put her night clothes on.

"To defeat Jade of course" She said. She wondered what was going to happened to her anyways.

Sailor DarkestNight: That's the end, I may have Jade be reborn I just don't know when. Please review.

Next Episode/ Chapter: Take it to the tennis court! A new enemy on the scene!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor DarkestNight: Yeah, I have decided to have the generals be reborn but like I said I don't know when. Thanks for reviews, if you reviewed 8D**

**Note: I'm going to separate each part with 'SL' for Sailor Lunar transitions!**

Episode 11/ Chapter 11: Take it to the tennis court! A new enemy on the scene!

Nigel stood in front of his queen. Jade had been killed off not too long ago and he was appointed to carry on the mission his queen had given him. Destroy the Sailor Soldiers once and for all.

"I hope you want be a disappointment like Jade" Queen Nova said. Nigel looked her in the eye and disappeared. He would kill these brats who call themselves Sailor Soldiers, so his queen could get all the energy she needed to rule the universe.

**SL**

Rue sighed before going down the stairs. She never did like to go out when it was hot out. She moved her hat over a little and put her sunglasses on again. The battle with Jade was only three days ago and Jade hadn't shown herself at all. What was going on, she still didn't understand at all.

"Cosmic expects us to protect the world and search for the princess while living regular lives" She murmured looking both ways before crossing the street. Speaking of Cosmic, she just saw her running the opposite direction from her.

"Was that Cosmic?" She said out loud as she stopped and looked in the direction she went in.

"Maybe not" She said and started to walk off to the store.

**SL**

"This is a nice to place to be my base" Nigel said walking inside the abandon house. He walked in a dark room and held his hand out as fire appeared. In it was his first victim, Maiko Hayato.

"She will do just fine, Queen Nova you will have your energy soon" He said laughing.

**SL**

"Oh come on, Selena I just want to practice today. We have a game coming up soon and I want us to win" Maiko said walking beside Selena.

"Iie, I have something to do today. We can practice tomorrow!" She said as her house came into view.

"What can that be? My birthday party?" Maiko asked looking at her.

"Maybe" Selena said with a smile before opening the gate to her house. Maiko let out a little sigh and walked away. She could ask tomorrow and see what was so important today.

"I could go practice myself but I don't want to. Not without Selena at least" Maiko said walking across the tree. Nigel came walking down the same street as she was walking down. He would be known as 'Hiroshi Star', that way the Sailor Soldiers won't know he was their enemy. Maiko was walking backwards for some reason until she bumped into someone.

"Gomen" She said turning around. She looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of her looking down at her.

"You should watch where you are going" He said and walked around her. Maiko blushed lightly before spinning around and walking away. Who was she? She had to know.

**SL**

It was next day and school was already over. Maiko hurried to catch up with Amira and Selena.

"Hey" Maiko said catching her breath.

"Hey I was just going to the tennis court" Selena said.

"You play tennis?" Amira said with a questioning look. Amira guessed she didn't know Selena as well as she thought.

"Hai! Me and Selena are partners" Maiko cheered.

"I never knew that. So what else should know about?" She asked the both of them.

"Well-" She couldn't finish because someone else spoke.

"Hey Kitten, Amira and Maiko" a voice said coming from behind them. They turned to see Rue and Drake standing behind them.

"Hi" Selena said with a cheerful smile.

"So you're going to play another game? Can I come to?" Rue asked with a pleading look.

"Hai and of course you can come. Drake you can come as well" Selena said turning back around as the park came into view.

"You play pretty well, Kitten" Rue said speeding up to walk next to her.

"I do? I just started back playing a week ago" Selena said.

"Of course!" She said crossing the street with the girls. Cosmic had been watching from a nearby tree as so was Nigel or should I say Hiroshi was to.

"I should go and follow the girls" Cosmic said jumping down to the ground. Selena and Maiko went to change into their tennis outfits while everyone found a good spot to sit. Once they came back they headed to their side on the court.

"Ready when you are, Maiko" Selena said holding the ball in her hand.

"I'm ready!" Maiko said fixing her hat. Selena bounced the ball a couple of times on the court before throwing it in the air. She hit it to the right side of Maiko which returned to her. It took a long time until someone scored. Selena had missed the ball and was falling on the ground. She caught herself and got off the ground.

"Are you ok!" Amira yelled running over to her.

"I'm fine, it happens once in a while" She said dusting her skirt off.

"Are you sure?" Amira said. Selena nodded and returned her focus to the game.

"Are you ready, Selena" Maiko shouted.

"Hai!" She shouted back.

"Ok, here it comes!" She said hitting the ball. Selena hit it right back and scored herself a point. When a break came, Maiko spotted the same man she bumped into earlier. Now was her chance.

"Excuse me sir but I ran into you yesterday" She said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Now I remember, you bumped into me yesterday" He said.

"Hai, I just wanting to say I'm really sorry for that. I guess I shouldn't walk backwards anymore" She said. He said nothing back, she was his victim so he shouldn't be this nice to her. He moved the hair out of his face and walked away.

"So much for a goodbye" She murmured and walked back to the court. Rue had watched the whole thing and wanted to know who he was.

"Maiko, who was that man" Rue asked.

"I don't know. I bumped into him yesterday" She said.

"Oh, well me and Drake are going to leave now" Rue said as she returned to grab her things. Selena was sitting on a bench drinking her water bottle when Cosmic came up to.

"Are you having a good day so far?" Cosmic asked.

"Hai, but I still wonder what happened to Jade" She said.

"Hmm, well she hasn't attacked at all" Cosmic said while Selena was getting up. Everyone had left leaving Maiko at the park.

"I guess I can practice. Hey Zack do you want to practice with me?" She said running up to him. Zack had just entered the tennis area of the park and was looking right at her.

"Sure, this time I'm going to beat you!" He said going to one side of the court. Nigel knew this was his chance. He sent a shadow into the girl and waited.

"We'll see ab-" She couldn't finish her sentence. When she lifted her head back up, her eyes was brown (You know, when they are control XD).

"Maiko are you ok?" He asked.

"Let's play!" She said her eyes flashing gold for a minute. Her tennis racket glowed as she threw a ball in the air. Zack missed and turned back to Maiko.

"Is that all you got!" She shouted hitting another ball at him. Nigel liked this idea, have the humans do his work for him. He smirked; the Sailor Soldiers won't know what hit them. Zack tried to hit it but the ball hit his racked so hard that it knocked out of his hand.

"Hey Maiko! What the hell are you doing" He shouted throwing a fist in the air.

"Playing tennis of course" She said.

**SL**

"Hey Hazel what are you doing here?" Selena said holding the door knob to the door.

"Well I went to the part to check on my cousin Zack when I saw Maiko there as well. Something's wrong with her because when I looked at her face through some bushes they were pure brown. I came to tell you right away!" She said.

"Well let's go check it out and see what's wrong with her. Maybe we can help" Selena said. It was already evening now and her parents didn't like the idea of her being out at this time. Selena told them they would be back before dark and left to the park with Hazel. They heard Maiko's voice and went that way.

"Come Zack don't you wanna play?" She said holding a ball and walking to him slowly.

"Maiko stop!" Selena shouted standing in front of Maiko.

"Move it brat!" Maiko shouted her tennis racket glowing.

"Please! Maiko you're scaring us" Hazel said as Zack grabbed her hand.

"Come on cousin! Selena can snap some sense into her" Zack said dragging his cousin with him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Maiko shouted hitting to balls to their back of their heads. They fell on the ground really hard.

"Now it's your turn" She said as her racket pulsed again and then she glowed.

"Nani?" Selena said covering her eyes. When it faded, a monster was in her place. Nigel had turned his back as he moved to another location. The girl might see him if he didn't so he disappeared.

"Let's play shall we?" it said.

"Fine then! LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" She shouted raising her brooch in the air. The tennis monster covered its eyes while she transformed.

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" She said. (Hey, I want to know if I should change her speech each time or keep it the same. When you are done reading leave a review telling me what you think).

"Bring it, Sailor Brat!" She said hitting a ball at her. She dodged it and ran up to her. She jumped in the air and came down attacking.

"Soldier Kick!" She said kicking the monster in the face. She had to be careful though she remembered and flipped back to her location. That training really did pay off.

"You'll pay for that girl" It replied and hit a ball at her which hit her in the chest sending her flying back into a nearby tree.

"Ouch" She said holding her chest. She was hurting to bad to get up.

"Having fun Sailor Lunar?" a man said appearing in the air above the monster.

"Who are you?" She said trying to stand up.

"I'm General Nigel of the Dark Kingdom" He said smirking. So they were weak, but how could they have defeated Jade. His smirk fell and he order the monster to attack her.

"This is the end Sailor Brat!" it said running to her.

"Maiko no" She said. White Knight was standing in front of her with his arrow and bow.

"Sailor Lunar are you alright?" He said shooting an arrow.

"Iie, but please don't hurt her" She said still holding the tree for support.

"Who?" he said.

"Maiko…is the monster" She said.

"Ok, I'll weaking her and then you use your tiara" He said shooting an arrow at her weak point.

"Hai" She said waiting for her chance. The chance came up and she used her tiara.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!" She shouted and it hit its target. The monster screamed and fell on its knees. Maiko was then laying on the ground.

"Maiko" She said but tripped on something. White Knight caught her and helped her back up.

"Are you ok? We don't want you getting hurt anymore, right" He said and he left.

"Hai" She said softly holding her hands together as he disappeared out of sight.

"Who are you?" She said softly before untransforming.

**Sailor DarkestNight: Well that's another chapter! Sorry for the late update. Please leave a review :)**

Next Episode/ Chapter: Nature's Attack! Rue's date with Drake!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor DarkestNight: Hiya, here's chapter 12! Sorry it took me to long to write this.**

* * *

Episode 12/ Chapter 12:Nature's Attack! Rue's date with Drake!

"Ok class, we are now voting again for class president! Please take your time and write down who you pick and then turned the paper in on my desk" Mrs. Allen said handing out the papers to everyone. Everyone began voting after she handed out the papers and then a little afterwards they turned them in.

"Selena who did you pick?" Hazel whispered so Mrs. Allen wouldn't here her.

"Kaiya" She whispered before Mrs. Allen spoke again.

"I will announce class president tomorrow" She said right before the bell rang. Everyone left the classroom and headed to their lockers.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Hazel asked closing her locker. Selena looked at her with a sad expression.

"I can't today, I have the Garden Club today" Selena said sighing.

"Oh, well I'll go hang out with Amira then. Good-bye" She said smiling and walking away. Selena headed to the outdoor garden where the club met at every day.

"Hello Selena, how are you today?"Kaiya asked giving her a pair of gloves.

"Great and you?" Selena in returned asked her.

"Great as well. We are going to be planting some plants in front of the school. Can you help me carry these there?" Kaiya said handing her the tools they would need.

"Hai!" Selena said as she took the tools and started to walk out the door. Kaiya smiled; Selena was such a helpful person. She quickly grabbed the small box of plant seeds they would plant and followed after the girls. When she got there, she handed everyone a plant seed and then they began to plant them.

"I can't wait to see the surprise on Principle Keriko face" Gina said as she platted the ground around her flower.

"Me to, she would be very happy" Kaiya said as she wiped the sweat off her face. Selena was watering the plants thinking about this new enemy. She had spoken to Cosmic about this and she told her that she should be careful since he was more powerful. She walked to the next flower and smiled. She loved to plant new life.

"I wondered if she said anything to Amira and Rue?" She murmured as she put her water can away.

**SL**

Rue was sweeping the temple when to black ravens landed in front of her. She blinked and tried to get them to shoo but it didn't work. They stayed put which made her wondered what they were doing.

"Shoo! Get out of here" Rue said trying once again to get them to move.

"_Why?_" One of them spoke. Rue's eyes widen and she shook her head. Did the bird just talk to her or was she imaging things.

"Who said that?" She whispered and looked around before moving to another spot away from the birds.

"_She doesn't remember us doesn't she?_" The other said.

"_I guess not…we can try again later_" The other said as it flew away with the other following right behind. Rue turned around and didn't see them no more.

"They left…what were they doing though and what was that voice?" Rue said looking up at the sky until her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw Drake calling her.

"Hey Drake" Rue said softly.

"_Hey, do you want to go out on a date tomorrow? If you do meet me at lake_" He said.

"Sure! Let me just tell my friends I won't be here tomorrow. They were going to come on over" Rue said.

"_Sure, see you tomorrow_" Drake said and hung up the phone.

**SL**

Nigel was mad that he had got no energy at all. He had to find another victim and fast before Queen Nova got even madder. He called upon his fire and it showed him his next target, Kaiya Henchi.

"She will do just fine" He said smirking.

**SL**

Kaiya was now leaving the meeting with her garden club and was heading to her favorite lake, Roseland Lake. Her blond hair swayed in the wind as she came upon the garden. She walked slowly and tried to remember the good times she had with her grandma. They used to come here every day and look at the flowers. Until recently her grandma died from a heart attack and left her alone. Her parents had tried to help her but she could not forget the moments they had and the bond they shared. The lake had came into view and she sat and watched a boat pass by.

"It's peaceful today to, grandma. Like you said nature can be your best friend...most of the time" She said lying her back against a tree. It wasn't late at all so she thought to stay a little longer and enjoy the scenery. She hadn't notice someone standing behind her at all.

**SL**

Rue and Drake walked down a path near the lake where Kaiya was. They talked and laughed and hadn't heard Amira behind them. Amira liked Drake as well and didn't like him with Rue at all. As she walked behind them (actually hiding) she turned and looked at the crystal clear lake.

"Beautiful just Beautiful" Amira said and then began to follow after the two again. Rue didn't like the aura she felt and quickly turned around to see noting but the lake which was odd. She could've sworn that she heard someone over there but she guessed not and linked her arm around Drake's arm.

"You know this is a nice walk" Rue said smiling as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"It is, so how are you getting along with your friends?" Drake asked looking her right in the eyes.

"Hm, Selena is great even though she could be emotional at times she is still the best friend I could of ever had. Amira is more of a cool girl I could hang out with if Selena isn't around and Hazel is both sweet, kind and fun to hang out with" Rue said. Amira had stopped following them a few minutes ago and went to look at the lake.

"That's good. I have you ever wonder what they think of you?" He asked yet another question.

"No" She quietly and they went down another path that connected them to the lake side. Butterflies and bees flew around the two as they walked down the path.

"Maybe you should ask them…I'm sure they think the same about you to" He said as they saw a bench to sit at.

**SL**

Kaiya closed her eyes until she heard something behind her and turned around. She saw a shadow coming straight for her and screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what it was. After the shadow engulfed her, she transformed into an insect lady and her eyes glowing gold.

"Everyone doesn't care about nature at all. They will all feel the wrath of it!" Lady Nature (Kaiya) said and flew upwards on top of the lake. Amira eyes opened and she saw bugs everywhere and ran towards the lake.

"You there! Prepare to feel the wrath of nature!" She said and bugs flew in Amira's directions. Amira pulled her stick and raise it in the air.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

Rue heard it and excused herself from Drake and ran into the direction of the voice. She saw Selena running in front of her and followed her. When they came to the lake they saw Sailor Mercury in a fighting stance.

"Come Rue we need to help her" Selena said and pulled out her brooch.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"Nature's beauty is peaceful and wonderful but you try to ruin! I'm Sailor Lunar"

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Mercury"

"And in the name of Selene we punish you!" Sailor Lunar and her group said standing in the poses.

"What can you do to the power of nature!" She said as she sent her bees to attack them.

"ICE FREEZE MIST!"

The attack only held back the bees for a minute and then a wind blew causing the mist to disappear.

"NANI!" Sailor Mercury said as she flipped away from the bees.

"She is harder than I thought" Sailor Mercury said as she ran back with the group.

"We have to beat her somehow?" Sailor Mars said as the each jumped away from each other as water splashed the ground. While in mid air, Sailor Lunar was capture in the roots of some plants that were squeezing the life out of her.

"SAILOR LUNAR!" The two Sailor Soldiers yelled as Sailor Lunar screamed.

"I told you the power of nature is too-" She couldn't finish as an arrow shot the planet roots making Sailor Lunar fall down. The White Knight caught her and landed softly on his feet. During the time Lady Nature was distracted, Sailor Mars thought it was the perfect time to attack.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!"

Lady Nature was burned and fell to the ground. She stood up but Sailor Lunar said her attack.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!"

"No!" The monster said as she was hit with the tiara. After a few minutes Kaiya was lying near the side of the lake.

"Kaiya…why would he attack her?" Sailor Lunar said.

"You mean General Nigel…what is the Dark Kingdom up to?" Sailor Mars said as they transform back into their civil clothes.

"I don't know?" Selena said as she walked over to wake Kaiya up.

* * *

**Sailor DarkestNight: Sorry for not updating sooner, let's just say I was busy writing another story and then school work. So sorry and please review!**

Next Episode/Chapter: My Future Day! Selena's Day as a Bride!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor DarkestNight: So I'm going to type this story for now on and then back to Royals of the Past because I really won't have time for both. So let's get this chapter on the road!**

Chapter 13/ Episode 13- My Future Day! Selena's Day as a Bride!

Selena waited in her living room for her Auntie to arrive. She was flying all the way from America and with good news. Selena swung her feet back and forth wondering what her Auntie Lucy had in store for her. Cosmic came in the room and saw Selena smiling.

"Selena-chan, why are you smiling?" Cosmic said trotting in front of her.

"Because my Auntie Lucy is coming!" Selena said. She hadn't told Cosmic about her family at all.

"Who is Auntie Lucy?" Cosmic asked sitting in front of her.

"She is my mother's sister. She said she had a surprise for me so I'm very excited" Selena said as she heard a knock on the door. Selena knew that wasn't her Auntie or her mother so she wondered who it was. She opened the door and saw Hazel, Maiko and Amira standing in front of her.

"Hi Kitten, how are you doing? Can we come in?" Amira said. Selena nodded and let the three of them come in.

"Wow its cleaner then the last time I came over" Hazel said looking around.

"What's the special occasion?" Maiko asked sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"My Auntie Lucy is coming to Japan with a surprise" Selena said standing in the door way to the living room.

"Really, I have never met her!" Hazel said sitting down next to Cosmic on the floor.

"Hai! I'm just waiting for her to come" Selena said coming back in the living room with a yellow apple.

"Hey do you have any more apples?" Amira asked as Selena nodded and went back to get her an apple. Amira stood up and walked in the kitchen followed by Cosmic.

"Maiko have you ever wondered where that crescent on Cosmic's forehead came from?" Hazel asked when Cosmic left out the living room.

"Hai, I have wondered that to. Maybe we should ask Selena?" Maiko said as the front door opened. They heard women laughing and then a man laughing afterwards.

"Oh, he has such good sense of humor. Wait until Selena meets him" a voice said and then a woman with orange hair in the same hair style as Selena except it reached to her shoulders and green eyes walked in the living room ( She wears that hairstyle because she thought it was cute. No relations in the past).

"Lucy!" Maiko said running to give her a hug. Lucy hugged her back and pulled away putting both of her hands on Maiko's shoulder.

"Oh, look at you. You resemble your mother so much! You have grown a lot to" Lucy said as Maiko nodded.

"Now where is my favorite niece?" Lucy said putting her suitcase down and walking into the kitchen. Selena was putting a bowl down on the floor for Cosmic and listening to Amira chattering away. Lucy walked in and leaned against the wall watching Selena as she stood up and looked her way.

"LUCY!" Selena almost yelled and ran for her auntie who had her arms out waiting for her to jump in.

"I see you have some new friends and a pet. Oh my goodness what have I miss" Lucy said hugging her niece dearly. Selena didn't want to let go but she did and waited for her Auntie to tell her the surprise.

"Oh you're waiting for the surprise? Wait just a minute. Dear come and meet Selena" Lucy called and a man came walking into the room.

"Who is he?" Selena asked trying not to be rude.

"Well this is my fiancé and we decided to get married here in Japan and maybe even live here!" Lucy said as Selena eyes widen and her mouth opening.

"Congratulation Auntie! I'm very happy if this was the surprise!" Selena said as Maiko and her mother came into the room.

"Well let me settled down and then we can plan my wedding!" Lucy said and went to go get her suitcase followed by her fiancé. Selena and her friends went upstairs to her room and waited for Lucy to come.

"Lucy looks so different. The last time I seen her she had brown hair…" Maiko said sipping her tea that Reiko Auski (Her mother) had made for them.

"I know, I wonder what made her dye her hair orange?" Selena said and then a knock came on the door.

"You can come in" Selena said. Lucy walked in and closed the door. She was holding a notebook and a pencil.

"We have just enough time to plan until dinner. So any of you have an idea?" Lucy said sitting next to Hazel who had scooted over a bit. They had begun planning for the wedding that will be in two days.

**SL**

Nigel paced back and forth trying to think of what to do next. He had just gotten back from walking and while he was walking he had ran into that girl again.

"I can't keep thinking back to that girl, I must find my next target" He said.

"Queen Nova needs to see you, Nigel" a voice said and a figure appeared.

"I'm coming, just get out of here!" Nigel said and disappeared to the dark kingdom to see what his Queen needed. Once he was there, he bowed to his Queen before asking her what she needed.

"Queen Nova, what do you need?" He asked staring at her.

"Why do I not get any energy! For the Dark Kingdom and your Queen to survive I need energy!" Queen Nova shouted glaring her grey eyes at Nigel's green ones. Nigel nodded and disappeared. He was starting to turn into Jade and that was not what he wanted at all and the very least was to die unfaithful to his queen's desire.

Once he had returned to his base, he called upon his fire once more. He needed a target. His next target was going to be the teen girls at the fashion show that was going to happen tomorrow.

**SL**

Lucy and Selena went out shopping today for her some roses and a wedding dress. They were looking for a certain one that reminded Selena of the moon since that was what the wedding theme was going to be. While walking, Selena was looking in the one of the windows of a dress shop that had the dress she wanted for her auntie to wear.

"Look, isn't that purple and gold dress pretty. It would look perfect on you!" Selena said pointing to the dress that was in the window.

"It is lovely, let's go see how much it is and if it doesn't cost that much than we can get it" Lucy said turning around and following Selena inside. The dress didn't cost that much at all and they bought it along with the jewelry and shoes that came with it.

"Well that is one least thing we have to worry about" Lucy said walking away into a flower shop. While Selena was waiting she saw Drake walking her way. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Drake, how is Rue?" Selena asked. She hadn't visited Rue at all since her auntie had came.

"She is doing fine, she just wanted to know if you were coming to some meeting you guys were having or something like that" He said tapping his foot.

"Oh, well tell her I'll be there…" Selena said stopping to think. What if Rue had told their secret, she really didn't like this at all?

"Well I have to go now, my auntie is waiting" She said walking away. She walked to her auntie and saw a grin on her face. What was she thinking now?

"Hey Selena, I was wondering if you would love to try on wedding dresses. We need some from you and your friends" Lucy said.

"Well maybe we could go get them, I sure they are at the Fire Temple with Rue" Selena said as they left the mall.

**SL**

Rue and the girls were busy playing a game when Selena and her aunt walked up the stairs. Lucy didn't like walking up stairs especially big ones. She panted and took some time to rest and then follow after her niece. Rue looked up and waved to the both of them as the other girls had came together.

"Hi everyone, we came to ask you something" She said as everyone gather around them.

"What is it?" Rue said.

"My aunt wanted to know if you girls wanted to try on some dresses for the wedding" Selena said.

"Oh well me and Hazel can't go. Our parents are taking us to the movies maybe those two would go. We should get going, nice meeting you Rue" Maiko said before they headed out to the movies to meet with their parents.

"Well do you to want to?" Lucy asked as both of them nodded. Rue went to change clothes and then they left to a fashion show which they didn't know.

**SL**

"Where are we going? This isn't a store" Amira said as they got out of the car.

"Well instead of trying them on I decided to sing you girls up for the fashion show. Everyone is doing it since it is free but only girls your ages" Lucy said as they walked into the building and towards the front desk.

"Hello miss, are you here for the fashion show?" the lady said picking up a chart.

"Hai" Lucy said taking the chart and filling it out. When she was done, they were lead to a dressing room.

"The wedding dresses are across from you if you don't like the ones we have in here. When you are ready, go line outside the stage which is around the corner. I hope you have fun!" the lady said walking away leaving them in the room.

"Ok ready to try on some dresses, remember this is a runway so have as much fun as possible" Lucy said as she each handed them a dress that was already in the room. When they were done dressing, they follow Lucy out to the stage where she left them at.

"Hey I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen, Selena" Rue said as all the girls began to walk onto the stage.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind, let's just hope the Dark Kingdom isn't going to attack" Selena whispered. She was wrong; Nigel was sitting in one of the seats waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

"You know I feel like a bride in this dress" Amira said as struck a pose and walked away.

"I do to! I wish I can wear this dress someday in the future!" Selena said as she walked after Amira and then was followed by Rue. Just when they were about to get off the stage they heard a scream and then another after another.

"I knew it!" Rue said as they walked back down the stairs. They ran to get there transformation pens/ brooch and transformed.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

When they had finished they returned to the stage to see a bride on the stage. The woman had turned around and her eyes glowing gold. She transformed into a monster and was now looking at them.

"When evil ruins a beautiful wedding runway, the Sailors Soldiers will rise! I'm Sailor Lunar-

Sailor Mars,

And Sailor Mercury!

And in the name of Luna we will punish you!" They said together as they formed their pose.

"What can you Sailors do to the power of Darkness" It said sending an attack to them and sending the Soldiers flying in different areas.

"She is strong but not enough!" Sailor Mars said as she stood up.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!"

The attack was sent flying back at her and she hit the billboard and fell to the ground.

"SAILOR MARS!" Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Mars struggled to get up.

"That's it you're going down!" Sailor Mercury said.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST!"

The area was clouded and the monster couldn't see at all. It heard a sound and an arrow was in her arm in a second. While she was distracted Sailor Lunar was going to attack her.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!"

"Nooo!" It yelled as it was moon dusted.

"We did it!" Sailor Lunar said and saw White Knight leave.

"You never stay long a enough for us to thank you…" Sailor Lunar said. She went to help Sailor Mars up before the crowd woke up.

**Sailor DarkestNight: This is the end until next time I can write another chapter! Please review!**

**Next Episode/ Chapter: Time for a photo shot! Amira and Selena are models!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so school and writing stories is not working out so it will take me longer to write then I had thought. My other stories are being put on hold until this one is complete! Also I have a surprise in this chapter as well…Selena meets someone new…**

**Chapter 14/ Episode 14-** Time for a photo shot! Amira and Selena are models!

Selena walked down the stairs and put her high heels on. She had been talking with Lucy talking about a new hero in town. Her name was Sailor V and she was saving the world when the Sailor Soldiers couldn't. Selena asked Cosmic about it but she said she didn't know and that made Selena even more curious about her.

"I wonder who she could be and more importantly what her job is" Selena said as she walked out the door and heading for the gate. Once she opened the gate, she began her long walk to school.

"Hazel must have woke up late because she is usually here already" Selena said pulling a piece of pink hair behind her ear. It had been a week since Lucy and her husband had decided to live with them until they could afford a house. It also has been a week since Sailor V had appeared and helped the Sailor Soldiers numerous times.

"Our search for the princess is not doing well. We still haven't got a clue on where she is and what she looks like" Selena spoke softly. When she looked up, she saw someone familiar to here but she couldn't put a finger on it. Whoever he was, she felt as if she known him and one of her friends did to. He turned the corner before she could get a good look at him.

"I guess I don't know him but I still feel like it" Selena said as she waited to cross the street. She looked and saw a dog in the middle of the street and went to get it. Once she picked up the dog she turned to see a car coming straight for her. Someone had pushed her out of the way and the car flew past them not stopping at all. Selena sat up and saw that the dog was okay and then turned to her savior.

"Are you okay?" He said as Selena nodded.

"I'm fine and the dog is to" Selena said.

"PRINCE! There you are. Oh thank you so much for saving my dog, I wish I could repay you" a lady said hugging her dog and looking at Selena.

"No need to, I was just doing what was right" Selena said smiling. She could have got hurt but she still wanted to help someone else out. He still looked confuse and walked away.

"Hey wait a minute! I didn't get your name" Selena called to him. He stopped in his footsteps. If she knew his name she would tell the others, he was sure of it.

"Jason" He said and turned around leaving Selena there watching him.

"I'm Selena nice meeting you and thank you for saving me!" Selena yelled so he could hear her.

"Now you look like a nice young lady so how about you stopped at the Model Agency later on. That is what I want to repay you with" the lady said.

"What is your name, miss?" Selena asked taking the card.

"Cho Gami, head of department for the Model Agency" Cho said shaking her hand.

"Oh look at the time, well Ms. Gami I must be leaving" Selena said with a bow.

"Oh let me take you there, you won't make it in time" Cho said as she pointed to her limo.

"Oh thank you very much" Selena said as they walked to the limo.

**SL**

Nigel paced back and forth trying to think of a new plan. So far he hadn't gotten any energy and that was not something Queen Nova would want to hear about. He then thought he could do something else besides wait and find someone worthy.

"Hm, maybe this modeling agency would do. Lots of energy to collect" Nigel said as he disappeared. He would get his energy soon.

**SL**

After school, Selena and Amira walked over to the model agency to do some photo shots for a magazine which made Amira very excited.

"I can't believe it! I going to be a model" Amira said jumping up and down as they entered the building.

"We don't know yet Amira, she could have changed her mind…" Selena said as they looked around while walking to the front desk. They saw two girls running down the stairs and towards the door to another room.

"I wondered why they are in a rush." Selena said under her breath before looking at the gentleman.

"Can I help you, young ladies?" He asked staring at them.

"We have a card from Ms. Gami, She told us to come here this afternoon" Selena said handing him the card. He took the card and read it to make sure they were telling the truth.

"Alright, go upstairs and keep walking down the hall. You'll see six doors at the end. The last door on the right is her room" He said pointing the stairs. Selena and Amira nodded and walked away towards the stairs.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to start taking pictures" Amira said as they came to the doors the man was talking about.

"Oh its right here, come on Amira" She said as she grabbed the door knob. Amira and Selena both walked in looking straight at Ms. Gami.

"Oh I'm so glad you could make Ms. Auski. Who is your little friend?" Ms. Gami spoke putting her hands in her lap.

"My name is Kinako Amira; it's nice to meet you" Amira said bowing and then sitting next Selena.

"Well I have something that you two can do. You see we haven't had new members in a while and we were thinking you and your friend could do it for us" Ms. Gami said but she was thinking about something different. The shadow inside of her wanted to say energy but forgot that they could tell those Sailor Brats.

"How we will be glad to do it, so when should we start?" Amira said answering before Selena could say anything to Ms. Gami.

"How about now? There are two girls here you could ask, I'm sure they could help" She said as they nodded.

"Thank you and I believe we saw them; they ran into a room when we were walking in" Selena said standing up along with a happy Amira.

"Oh that is the dressing room. We have two. On this floor and the one below. That one they went to was for beginners so go to that one please" Ms. Gami said trying to hold back a wicked smile.

"We'll see you later" Amira said waving as she walked to the door. When they were gone, Ms. Gami stood in front of her large window.

"We will see how much energy you girls have and that will be for the great Dark Kingdom" Ms. Gami said as her eyes glowed red.

**SL**

When Selena and Amira got to the room, the two girls smiled.

"You might want to hurry up, the photo shots are about to begin" One girl said as she put her earrings in her ears.

"Yeah you have to dress as a fairy and you have 10 minutes to get ready!" The other said as Selena and Amira nodded. Selena and Amira quickly got dressed and then brush their hair.

"This is going to be so cool. After this I am going to be famous, right kitten?" Amira said as she helped with putting one of the other girl's wings on.

"Maybe" Selena replied as she too was having one of the girls help put her wings on.

"Ok we are already, let's go" One of the other girls said as everyone cheered. They left to get their supernatural photos taking. Selena thought nothing bad could come from this or maybe so.

"Alright girls please line up one at a time out and then I will pick one to take the first five photos" the photographer said as they all got in a line.

"How about Miss Carla can go first" He said smiling a smile that made Selena uneasy. While she took her photos she looked as if she was tired. When they were done, she almost fell down but reached a chair in time before it happened.

"Next is Miss Clementine" He said and he took her to another room. Ms. Gami had walked in while Selena and Amira were waiting.

"Well, well, well. I guess it is just you two and your energy!" Ms. Gami said as her eyes glowed red once again.

"NANI!" Amira said shocked and was about to fall.

"Yes, your energy will do well for our kingdom" Ms. Gami said as she took a step forward.

"Oh come on! Can they ever give us a break?" Amira yelled as she took her pen out.

"I guess not, come on Amira!" Selena said as she held out her brooch.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER, MAKE UP"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"

"So you are the Sailor Scouts…we can get more energy from you!" Ms. Gami said as she transformed as well. Her nails were sharp and she had wings.

"One of a girls dream is to be famous and you dare try to ruin it! I'm Sailor Lunar"

"And Sailor Mercury"

"And in the name of the goddess of the moon, we will punish you!" They both shouted and pointed at the monster.

"We will see about that! Take this" She said running towards them getting ready to slice them into pieces.

"Yikes!" Sailor Mercury said as she jumped out of the way and landed away from the monster. The monster turned and faced Sailor Lunar who was getting ready to attack.

"I'm going to get you" She said as she flew into the air. She crossed her arms and then spread them sending spikes at Sailor Lunar.

"Watch out!" Sailor Mercury said running towards her. She jumped in front of Sailor Lunar as the circle in her tiara glowed. She ended up on the ground but wasn't hit by the attack.

"Ouch…what the…" Sailor Lunar saw a barrier around them. How did that happen?

"What…why aren't you hurt by my attack!" She said growling as she flew like an arrow towards the barrier. Sailor Mercury stood up as they barrier began to fall.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST"

The area was clouded and the monster went head first into the ground. Sailor Lunar waited for Sailor Mercury to give the signal.

"Wait, I'm trying to figure out her weak point!" Sailor Mercury said using her computer to figure it out.

"I'm going to get you!" The monster yelled flying fast in their direction. Sailor Mercury knew the mist wouldn't hold for long so she needed to know.

"Mercury! Help" Sailor Lunar said running from the monster.

"Okay, shoot for her head!" Sailor Mercury said as Sailor Lunar yelled okay.

"I almost got you" The monster yelled swinging her hand with her long nails at Sailor Lunar.

"SLIVER MOON TIARA!"

"DAMNIT-"The monster yelled before she fell to the ground and it turned back to Ms. Gami.

"Hey Sailor Lunar we should get going…" Sailor Mercury said.

"No, we should help these people especially the two girls and Ms. Gami. Heroes don't leave hurt people behind just to hide their identity" Sailor Lunar said as she went to wake one of the girls up still in her Sailor outfit.

"Okay" Sailor Mercury said as she went to Ms. Gami's aid.

"Hey wake up" Sailor Lunar said as she shock the girl. The girl stirred and then sat up opening her eyes. She looked around until her eyes fell on Sailor Lunar.

"Sailor Lunar?" The girl said as she stood up.

"Yes, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sailor Lunar said as the girls nodded.

"Ms. Gami is okay. Can we go? They can take care of their selves?" Sailor Mercury said as Ms. Gami stood up.

"I guess we can. Take care both of you!" They said before disappearing.

"So they are real…I can't wait to tell the news reporters" Ms. Gami said still in shock. The girl nodded; she too was very happy to meet them.

* * *

**And that is the end! Please review and trust me I have not forgotten about this story! Oh we do have a new character coming up! Selena gets an sister ( she came from a foster home)**

Next episode/ chapter: Ailee's first love! The gift of a Doll Monster!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys, I don't know when will be the next time I will update so hang in there!**

* * *

**Episode/ Chapter 15- **Ailee's first love! The gift of a Doll Monster!

In a foster home on Independent Street was a girl of the age of 12. She was looking out her window sill as she twisted her red hair. Her name was Ailee and she waited and waited for a family to adopt her but everyone turned her away because her unusually eyes. Her eyes were orange and so did she hate them.

"Ailee-chan, mama wants to see you. She said it would make you very happy!" a little girl named Nimira said.

"Ok I'm coming" Ailee said getting up from her spot. She wondered what it could be. When she came towards her "mama's room" she heard talking. She opened the door to see a women and man with their daughter.

"This is Ailee" Ms. Silver said as Ailee was confused.

"Oh! How could anyone not want to not adopt her!" the woman said as smiled at her. The girl stared at her and nodded along with her mother.

"Ms. Silver what is going on?" Ailee finally asked.

"This is your new family. The one you have been waiting for!" Ms. Silver said. Ailee felt a wave of shock and excitement run through her. Finally there were people who didn't judge her by her eyes at all! A tear found its way out and was sliding down her face. She nodded as the woman and man and their daughter came to give her a hug. Ms. Silver knew this is what she wanted all along.

**SL**

Queen Nova growled and slammed her fist on her throne. Nigel had failed her once again and she was angry.

"My Queen you wanted to see me?" Nigel said bowing in front of her. She stood and walked calmly towards Nigel as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah yes I did" She said as a slap was heard across the room. Nigel eyes were wide opened as he turned his back to face his Queen.

"You can't even defeat them yourself! They are just girls in cute little suits and they are kicking your ass every time you try to something!" Queen Nova said as she growled at the end.

"I'm sorry my Queen please give me another chance…" Nigel said.

"…Get out of my sight!" She said as Nigel disappeared. Just punishing them she was losing energy. Oh why couldn't they understand.

**SL**

Hiroshi Star walked down a road, he needed to think. As walked he heard a familiar voice behind.

"Hey Mister! You never gave me your name" the voice said as he stopped. It was that girl, what was her name again oh yeah Maiko.

"Geez, at least let me know your name" Maiko said as he walked away but she followed him.

"Why should I tell you?" He said as they walked.

"Because it's the nice thing to do" Maiko replied.

"Hiroshi Star" He said without thinking at all.

"Oh" Maiko said as she stopped talking.

**SL**

When they got home Ailee was given a room at her new home. She wanted to get to know the girl and family. She walked down stairs and towards the window.

"Are you okay?" a voice said as she turned to face the girl.

"Hai! I wanted to get to know a bit. Is that alright with you?" Ailee said she smiled and nodded. Ailee and Selena sat on the couch near the window.

"I'm Selena and your new sister it is nice to meet" Selena said.

"And I'm Ailee. It is nice to meet you sister" Ailee said with a cheerful voice.

"How old are you?" Ailee asked her.

"I'm 14 and I'll turn 15 on June 25" Selena said as Ailee nodded.

"You're two years older than me. I'm 12" Ailee said as a soft sigh was heard from her lips.

"Do you play sports?" Selena asked as her mother and aunt enter the room.

"Well I like to swim but I haven't been to the pool in a while" Ailee said putting a finger on the bottom of her lip.

"Maybe you two girls should go shopping. Maybe to the new doll store" Aunt Lucy said.

'_A new doll store? Maybe I should bring Cosmic with me.'_ Selena thought as she nodded.

"Good and make sure you go to the clothing store for Ailee because she needs some clothes" Mrs. Auski said as Selena nodded getting up. Ailee went to get her shoes while Selena went to get her flats and Cosmic. Selena walked into her room and went to her closet.

"Where are you going Selena-chan?" Cosmic asked her as she came out of the closet.

"Taking my little sister to the _new_ doll store and to some clothing stores" Selena said as Cosmic sat up.

"New? All of a sudden…maybe you should investigate the place and report to me if anything is fishy" Cosmic said as Selena nodded and walked out of the room.

'_If this is the Dark Kingdom doing then we have to stop it'_ Cosmic thought as she heard the front door close.

* * *

Ailee gasped at the dolls at the store and they walked around. For some reason she was amazed by dolls of all types. Selena looked around until her eyes landed on a doll.

"Welcome girls to my shop. We have all types of dolls here for you to choose in fact we are having a sale" The lady said with a fake smile upon her face. Ailee eyes widen as she ran to the doll Selena had laid her eyes on.

"I don't have this doll! It's so nice" She said as she looked at the doll.

"It is the new Tokyo Girl doll, her name is Siako" The lady said as Ailee hugged the doll. Selena looked closer at the doll and could have sworn its eyes moved. Selena turned her back before having an eerie feeling that something was wrong.

"Can you buy it for Sister-chan! _Please_" Ailee said as Selena smiled and nodded. After they bought the doll, they headed to the clothing store for some clothes. In the bag, the girl doll grinned as she started to take the girl energy from her little by little.

**SL**

The next day, Ailee was enrolled into her new school which wasn't far from Selena's school. She straightened out her uniform and walked into the room.

"Class this is our new student, Ailee Auski. Please introduce yourself to the class" Mrs. Windlock, the teacher, said.

"Auski Ailee and it is nice to meet you all" She said as her lips formed a smile. She sat in her seat and looked around. She hadn't been to a school in a while. Looking around she saw other kids either tired or about to fall asleep. Was it that boring or was it the teacher. Her eyes landed on a boy who was writing something down on a piece of paper and then pasted it to a girl beside him. He looked up and smiled which made Ailee blush and turned away. While she was writing down the problems that were on the board, she felt someone tap her. A girl who had a piece of paper in her hand was handing it to her.

"It's for you" she whispered with her hand covering her mouth. She nodded and took the paper.

_To: Auski Ailee_

_Don't open until lunch!_

She raised an eyebrow as she put the note away for safe keeping. Looking at the clock, she wanted it to go faster so she see what's in the note.

**SL**

Selena was sitting outside near her favorite tree. She pulled her Moon legends: Tales of Selene book out. She flipped to the chapter she left off and began to read. She opened her lunch box out and pulled her bowl of salad out and fork.

"Hey Selena! I heard you have a new sister. Is it true?" Hazel asked sitting next to her.

"Hai! Her name is Ailee" Selena said ate her salad and read her book.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet her. Oh, by any chance did you go to that doll store?" Hazel said.

"Yes…I took my sister there since my aunt insisted. Why?" Selena said looking at her.

"Well, haven't you heard about those dolls. There not regular. People say that they move their selves to different spots or follow them with their eyes. Isn't that creepy?" Hazel said as Selena nodded. She started to stare out into space when Maiko came to ask her something.

"Hey, I was wondering if you saw my necklace anywhere?" She asked as they both shook their heads.

"Oh okay! I looked some more then" Maiko said before she ran off again. Selena and Hazel continued talking for the rest of the time until the bell rung.

**SL**

Ailee sat her desk and opened the note.

_I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? I'm Kentaro Kilik. At lunch do you want to eat lunch with? You seem lonely._

Ailee face was light red and her eyes traveled to the boy that just walked in. He wanted to be her friend? No one except at the foster home wanted to be her friend. At lunch, she shyly walked over to Kentaro's desk and studied his features. His hair was white and his eyes were an ocean deep blue. She could tell her blush hadn't gone away and tried to calm herself down.

"Oh you read the letter…you can pull a chair up and sit at my desk" He said smiling.

"Are you sure you want to eat lunch with me? I'm different than the rest" She said.

"Which makes you special! There isn't anything wrong with being different. I'm different than the rest as well" He said. She cheered up and nodded. She had made her first friend in a long time.

* * *

When she got home, she went to her room and grabbed her doll. Hugging it, she spoke softly to it.

"Siako, I made a new friend today! But I have this weird feeling inside" She said laying back on the bed and holding the doll in the air.

"I don't know what this feeling is…Anyway he is sweet and kind!" Ailee said as she got up and laid her doll on her bed. She began on her homework before taking a warm bath after. Selena came in her room to find her asleep already.

"You must be tired…but that doll…"Selena whispered as she walked back out of the room. The doll glowed as it started to take every last of her energy that was left and then taking control of her.

At 11:33 Selena woke up to the sound of s voice. She got up and opened her door to find Ailee murmuring something under her breath and holding the doll.

"Ailee what is going on?" Selena asked as she walked up to her sister and place a hand on her. Ailee had turned around and giggled before disappearing.

"Ailee! This isn't good! I got to call the other scouts!" Selena said as she went back into her room and grabbed her cell phone. Cosmic yawned and looked at a panicking Selena.

"Come on Cosmic! The Dark Kingdom is up to something…Ailee has been kidnapped by them" Selena said as Cosmic stood to attention.

"LUNAR PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

They left the house and ran on top of the houses and trying to find where she could have went. She saw Sailor Mercury running on feet and jumped down next to her.

"Do you know where she is?" Sailor Lunar asked.

"She and some more girls are at the park. Sailor Mars is almost there" She said as Sailor Lunar nodded. When they got there, Sailor Mars was waiting for them.

"I saw them go this way. Follow me" Sailor Mars said as Sailor Lunar and Mercury nodded.

Nigel stood in front of them and smirked.

"Now hand your energy to the Dark Kingdom for Queen Nova!" He said laughing.

"Not on my watch!"

"Oh it is so grand for the Sailor Soldiers to join us" Nigel said.

"We won't let you take these poor girls energy! I'm Sailor Lunar"

"Sailor Mercury"

"And Sailor Mars!"

"And in the name of the goddess of the moon. We will punish you" The Soldiers said. The girls glowed a bright red and transformed into dolls.

"NANI!" Sailor Mercury said as she jumped out of the way.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE!"

"You'll have to do better than that" The doll monster said as they whipped around.

"AH!" They screamed as they were thrown in different directions.

"Now your energy will be good for our queen! Bow give it to me!" She said as she used her strings to grab them all.

"Hahaha" It laugh as it gather the energy. A girl in a Sailor uniform appeared to the scene

"Hey you there! I'm Sailor V, the Soldier of Love and Justice and in the name of Venus _and_ the moon. I shall punish you!" She said.

"MOON STAR BEAM!"

"Ah" It said as it was thrown back.

"Now Sailor Lunar!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"SILVER MOON TIARA!"

"SHALL QUEEN DE-" It was moon dusted and the girls returned back to normal.

"Sailor V we thank you for helping us" Sailor Lunar said.

"Any time Lunar, anytime!" She said before disappearing.

"Maybe she could be a new ally?" Sailor Mars said helping the children and waking them.

"Maybe so. Ailee wake up" She said shaking her sister.

"Is it morning?" Ailee said.

"No but we need to get you back to your sister, she must be worried" Sailor Lunar said.

"Okay…SAILOR LUNAR!" Ailee shot up and stared at the scouts.

"That's right and we are here to take you home" Sailor Mercury said as she guided the three girls with her.

"I'll take theses four home and leader you take her home, okay" Sailor Mars said with a wink.

"Sure" Sailor Lunar said as she guided her sister home.

* * *

**The end! Finally done with this chapter. It has been sitting on my computer for weeks XD. Please review and tell me what you think!**

****Next Chapter/ Episode: Who is he? A love letter from White Knight!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**PS: I have changed Drake's name to Daimen ^.^**

* * *

**Episode 16/ Chapter 16-** Who is he? A love letter from White Knight!

Selena and Ailee decided to go the park to play tennis. Lucy was just checking the mail when they both came out ready to play a game of tennis.

"Oh Hi girls. Selena you have some mail" Lucy said handing her an envelope and then a package.

"Oh it's the doll sister-chan order for me!" Ailee said taking the package from Selena and running back into the house. Selena sighed as she remembered the incident with the dolls before.

"Well she is excited" Lucy said returning her glaze to her niece.

"Yep she has been waiting for that Tokyo Girl Doll to come in the mail. I believe her name is Snowy" Selena said as she saw Ailee dashing down the stairs. Ailee left the door cracked and ran to the gate.

"Sister-chan hurry up!" She shouted.

"Well I better get going now, Aunt Lucy" Selena said still holding on to the letter. She slipped it into her purse and then walked towards the gate after Ailee. The gate closed and they set off to the park.

"So who is the letter from?" Ailee said looking at her sister.

"I don't really know. Here hold the tennis rackets while I look" Selena said giving her the two rackets.

"Okay!" Ailee said. The sun shone on the envelope as Selena opened it. Looking at the paper, she read it.

**Dear Sailor Lunar,**

**I want to meet you at the Star Hotel on the roof at 10:00 Saturday. Please come because it is important.**

**From,**

**White Knight**

Selena's eyes widen. How did he know she was her? Hearing two familiar voices from behind her, she looked up.

"Sister-chan it is Maiko-chan and Hazel-chan!" Ailee said as they stopped walking.

"KITTEN!" Hazel yelled coming to a stop in front of Selena.

"Did you get the letter from White Knight?" Hazel said. Selena nodded yes and showed her.

"We got the same thing to!" Maiko said waving her letter in the air.

_Really? The same thing as mine. What's going on?_ Selena thought.

"Yeah! He is looking for Sailor Lunar! He thinks she might be in this area. All the girls who live around here got the same thing" Hazel said.

"I didn't get one" Ailee finally said.

"Maybe because you are too young. People say she is around 14 or 15" Hazel said. Ailee let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Well everyone is going to the Star Hotel today! Since it is Saturday" Maiko said. Selena nodded before she started to walk away.

"Do you want to come to the park with me and Sister-chan. We are going to play tennis!" Ailee said. She started to walk away after her big sister.

"Sure! I want to see you play with her" Hazel said and Maiko nodded.

_What is the Dark Kingdom up to now?_ Selena thought.

**SL**

Nigel smirked.

"My plan to find Sailor Lunar is going to work! I just know it" Nigel said. He had sent letters to all the girls near the park.

"You better hope it works" A voice said.

"It is going to work! And when I do find her, the rest of the girls can be used for energy!" Nigel said.

"Hmph I doubt that will work" The voice said.

"Grr It will!" Nigel said before disappearing.

**SL**

Amira walked quietly in her room back and forth. She had received a letter from White Knight also. But Amira wasn't thinking it through at all and decided to find something to wear.

"Ugh! What can I wear...hm?" Amira said pacing her room with the closet door opened. Looking back at the letter, she saw he was looking for Sailor Lunar but really she could careless though. She stared at the clock.

_Hm, I can think about it later. Maybe I should talk to Kiki _Amira though. Kiki was her old friend from kindergarten and she had somehow had seen her when she came to visit last year. But then again, she thought maybe she should see what Rue was doing. She needed something to do before it was six hours before 10:00. She sighed and turned to her homework that she had gotten to do over the weekend.

"I need to get this out of the way before I go anywhere" Amira said grabbing her homework and sat on her bed. Looking once more at the letter, she wondered why he was looking for Sailor Lunar when he could just see her in battle.

**SL**

Rue sat quietly in Daimen's car as they drove to the Fire Temple. Her dates with Daimen were slowly becoming boring and lame to her. She didn't know long she would be able to stay in a relationship with him. Her eyes trailed towards Daimen, his car slowly came to a stop in front of her stairs towards the temple.

"Well have a good day Rue" Daimen said. Rue didn't replied because she was busy thinking in her head. The door closed and she quickly walked up her stairs. Daimen stared at her before driving off.

"Maybe I should confront him about it. I haven't even been in a relationship with him for more than two months!" She murmured under her breath. Walking into the shrine and into her bedroom, she grabbed her cell phone.

"…What am I doing, I should just think more about it" Rue said throwing her cell phone on the bed. Kicking her shoes off and sliding down her bed, she thought about that man she passed by.

"I felt as if…I knew him somehow" The way he had looked at her seemed so to. Pulling the covers off the sheet she curled them around her and closed her eyes. She was going to have to do something before she feels any worse.

**SL**

It was 10:00 and Selena left the house as Sailor Lunar. Walking slowly she tried to avoid anyone else. So far, no body was walking around and only a few cars passed by. When she had arrived at the hotel a lot of girls were dressed up as her.

"Well that just makes it easier for me" She murmured and entered the building. Walking she noticed the only difference between her and the other girls was their eye color. The group of girls stood in a room with White Knight in the front.

"I am so glad you all made it! I see you have all transformed into your other self. Sailor Lunar but only one of you are her" White Knight said dramatically turning around. Sailor Lunar could see Maiko and Hazel towards the front both were smiling.

"Now I know all of you have come to hear what I have to tell you" He said and Selena wasn't so sure about him. He didn't seem like White Knight at all. The guys got more cheerful and moved closer to White Knight.

"Now I hope you all have a good rest. You energy will be good enough!" White Knight said staring straight at Selena.

"Dang it" Sailor Lunar whispered before moving through the girls. Nigel's eyes were still on her. A smoke came in the room and one by one each girl fell except Sailor Lunar who was protected by a shield.

"Where are you going Sailor Lunar!" Nigel said changing back to his general form. Selena stopped walking and faced her enemy. His hand brought forth a dragon which was now flying after her. Sailor Lunar ran and dodged it before she heard one of her comrade's attacks.

"MERCURY ICE FREEZE MIST"

Sailor Mercury had arrived and the area was foggy. Nigel couldn't see exactly what was going on. Sailor Mars and White Knight had appeared as well.

"Mars over here!" Sailor Mercury watching as White Knight and Sailor Mars appeared.

"We need to think of a plan" Amira said.

"We need some to keep him busy until we can get a good shot at him" Selena said looking at White Knight. White Knight nodded and ran into Nigel's shadows direction.

"Okay so when the fog clears I will attack and then you will Lunar okay?" Rue said. Selena nodded and the battle sounds were heard through the room. Mars ran off somewhere while Amira tried to find a weak point on her computer. The fog had cleared seconds later and Rue aimed her attack.

"MARS BLAZING FIRE"

Nigel was hit by Mars's attack but before Selena could attack Nigel disappeared.

"He got away" Amira said. White Knight towards lunar just watching her. Sailor Lunar looked up and their eyes met. Amira saw or felt something but she just shrugged it off. Rue couldn't understand at all, she was still bother by earlier events.

"Lunar we got to go. The police will be here any minute" Rue said grabbing her hand. Lunar hadn't taken her eyes off him as they walked out the door. White Knight stopped staring and went the same way. Something about that Soldier was different, very different.

* * *

**End of chapter! Like I said I don't know when the next time I will update this story!**

Next Episode/ Chapter: Save the Day! Anime Heroine!


	17. Chapter 17

**It has been more than a month since I last updated! Curse school and of those test I had to take (projects included). Anyways since I just got out of school and I have no homework (miracles do happen) I decided to write a chapter :) **

* * *

**Episode 17/ Chapter 17- **Save the Day! Anime Heroine!

Daimen shot up from his bed, he was sweating and panting. It was that same dream again. A girl was calling his name and saying that phrase over and over again.

_Find the Imperial Crystal._

Those exact words over and over again. He now wanted to know who he really was and maybe finding this Imperial Crystal could help regain his memory. Getting out of bed, he stared outside his bedroom window. If anything, maybe Sailor Lunar had a connection? The dreams started right after he saw her that first night, maybe she was connected this or she could be the one doing this?

"I got to find out…the next time we meet I want to know, who you really are" He said and walked into the bathroom.

**SL**

"…..what do I have to do with that?" Selena raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister.

"Because you are over 13 right…so you can just take me to the center so we can get to see the trailer to the new Sailor Lunar anime!" Ailee said putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh sure, when is it?" An anime about her! That was quite shocking, was she just that famous?

"In 20 minutes"

"Ohh well then let me get my purse and shoes" She ran back upstairs and grabbed her shoes and her purse. Slipping her brooch into, Cosmic gave her look.

"Where are you going? We have a training session today?" Cosmic jumped down and stood in front of.

"It will only take a few minutes! I'll come to the Shrine as soon as Ai-chan is done with this trailer she wants to see" Cosmic nodded and Ailee burst into the room knocking her sister down.

"Are you ready? We got least then 15 minutes to get there!" Ailee said running back downstairs.

"Okay Ai-chan, I am coming" She got up and walked out the door. Cosmic nodded and went back to take her short cat nap.

* * *

When they arrived at the place, it wasn't as packed as Selena thought. Walking in, she saw her friends waving at her. Walking over to them, she waved back.

"So you've come to see it as well. I just want to know what it is about" Amira said placing her one hand on her hip.

"Ai-chan wanted to see it. But I am curious as well."

"Well come on our group is heading over, let's go!" It was their turn to see it. Mostly the trailer was showing scenes of Sailor Lunar and White Knight but then every once in a while there was Sailor Mars or Sailor Mercury. Since no one knew the identities of them, they made the characters have the same hairstyle but different colors and names. Such as Sailor Lunar would have brown hair, blue eyes and her name was Aikira Susuo. Or Sailor Mars had golden hair and brown eyes and her name was Mizaku J'airo. In it was monster and some evil woman that didn't look like their enemy and the generals. Selena questioned having this film around since it was mimicking them mostly with the attacks and all.

"I'm Sailor Lunar! And in the name of Selene I shall punish you!"

After it ended there was an applause and the person who made which was a 18 year old girl came and answered questions and gave everyone the manga edition of it.

"I hope you will all enjoy the anime! Stay tune Sunday for the first episode!" The girl, Riri said. Selena walked out as the trailer was quite different then what they were up against.

"Sister I can't wait for it to come out! The trailer was so awesome!" Selena wanted to know where it was going from now.

**SL**

"Nigel you have failed once again! Do I have to remind of you of Jade's failure!" Queen Nova shouted and she snapped her fingers. Jade's dead body was floating in the air, lifeless. Nigel's teeth grinded together as he began to speak.

"I am sorry Milady! I was going after Sailor L-"

"Oh well then still why haven't I got any energy? You can't KEEP BLAMING YOUR FAILURE ON THAT BITCH OF A GIRL!" Queen Nova screamed almost throwing her staff at Nigel. She was mad and before she knew it she was losing energy. Falling back into her seat, her black hair flowing after her, she put her hand on her forehead.

"I can't keep wasting energy like this! We need the Imperial Crystal! This human energy just won't do. Do you **hear** me, **Nigel**" She spat his name out and glared at him.

"Or is that you don't love me anymore? Hmm…." Queen Nova said closing her eye.

"I love you with all my heart Milady. I will get you some energy" Nigel said on his knee and pleading.

"Good. Then good and don't mess up this time" She said sitting back up and glaring her red eyes at him before he disappear.

"He is going to fail again, Queen Nova"

"I know"

**SL**

The next day, Ailee had been sent a letter saying, that she should come to Magic Studios as one four winners of the draw. She would be able to see how Sailor Lunar was being made and would get a sneak peek of the anime.

"OMG, I can't wait!" Ailee said jumping up down in front of the studio door. Selena sighed and walked in. Turning her head, she saw Daimen walking their way. She hushed her sister in and went in also. Daimen saw her trail of pink hair go into the building.

"Reminds me of Sailor Lunar's…" He trailed off and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked away keeping that thought in the back of his mind.

Inside Ailee gasped and asked some many question that Selena thought that the tour director was going to scream.

"Ai-chan calm down please" Laying her gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. Ailee nodded and grinned happily.

"And here is where our lovely director Mrs. Hichi works at" The tour director moved aside and a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes walked up to them.

"It is nice to meet you-" She bowed and when she did Selena saw a shadows slip inside her. When she rose back up, her eyes glowed gold and then were pale brown and then back to normal in a split second. Selena frowned.

"And welcome to Magical Studio! I am Riri Hichi and I am the one who created the Sailor Lunar anime and manga!" She said and opened a door to her room.

"Here is where the magic begins" Riri said letting everyone in. Selena looked in the room, it had computers and work desks everywhere. The room was large.

"Sailor Lunar as you know, is the heroine of our city and her friends who help her in battle are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. I was inspired to write a anime about since they are so well known in our city!" Riri exclaimed and Ailee and the three other girls gasped and roamed around the room.

"Yes, every since then we at Magical Studio have a secret way of doing things around here! Want to hear it?" Riri said her eyes turning pale.

"YES!"

"Our secret is…..we feed on human energy to create the anime!" She said and changed into a monster. The girls screamed but stopped when they fainted. Selena looked and pulled out her brooch. Just when she was about to shout her attack, the monster known as Artian slapped it out of her hands.

"Now we want things to be even right" It laughed and took out it's pencil like sword. It slapped Selena like a baseball bat and a ball and she slammed against the wall.

"AHHKHH" She tried to reach for her brooch but it was to far. The monster was coming closer as she struggled to get up.

_Someone! I need help _she thought as the monster was standing in front of her.

"AHHH"

Selena turned to see the monster turn around.

"Here Lunar!" Sailor Mars yelled throwing Selena the brooch.

"LUNA PRISM POWER MAKE-UP"

"When the light fades away, Justice will rise, I'm Sailor Lunar and in the name of Selene I will punish you!" An arrow shot from the door and hit the monster. Looking White Knight had stepped into the room. He nodded.

"SILVER MOON TIARA"

The monster faded away and Riri was laying on the floor. Sailor Lunar smiled at her other savior.

"Thank you for helping us!"

"I need to ask you something, Sailor Lunar" He said.

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about this Imperial Crystal or this princess of the moon?"

"Uh yes, I am her protector why? What Imperial Crystal" After she answered he left.

"That was odd…" Sailor Mars said and she changed into her civil form.

"That was…"

* * *

**Sorry short chapter but hey at least I updated :)**

Next Episode/ Chapter: Underneath the Moonlight! A love is Sparked!


End file.
